Straight Flush
by Kolinshar Benito
Summary: Challenged to a dual, Minako suddenly gets Usagi and Makoto into things they didn't want to be in. She wagers herself, Usagi, and Makoto as maids for the guys for a week! And to think it all just started out as a simple card game...
1. Chapter One: In the Heat of Things

Straight Flush  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jacquelin Benito  
  
May 2002  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Man with speaker: JACQUELIN BENITO! ADMIT THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Jackie-chan: NEVER!  
  
Man with speaker: *signals for 'SWAT' team to move in*  
  
SWAT Team: *knock* *knock* *knock*::no answer:: *BOOM!* ::door gets knocked down::  
  
Jackie-chan: AGH!!! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!! *bounds off and hides in closet* ::faces lawyers:: HOW DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE?! *Runs out of closet*  
  
SWAT team: *faces Jackie. Guns pointed at head*  
  
Jackie-chan: NO!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!  
  
Lawyers: *gets out of closet*  
  
Jackie-chan: *faces lawyer's evil faces*  
  
Lawyers: Now, out with it!  
  
Jackie-chan: Err…  
  
SWAT team: *Safety of guns clicked off*  
  
Jackie-chan: *GULP*  
  
Lawyers: Last chance, Miss Benito!  
  
Jackie-chan: *sad* *sob* Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi… *sob* I'm not allowed to command the SWAT team around… ::Man with speaker is smirking:: *sob*  
  
Lawyers: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Jackie-chan: *eyes widen* NO! I'll never say it!  
  
???: *Gun shot rings*  
  
Everyone: *looks towards the door*  
  
Wufei Chang: Out with it onna!  
  
Jackie-chan: NOO! Wufei! TRAITOR!! Do you want to be owned?  
  
Wufei: …  
  
Jackie-chan: *smirks*  
  
Lawyers: *MAD*  
  
???: *Another gun shot rings*  
  
Everyone: *looks towards the door*  
  
Heero Yui: *Gun aimed trained at Jackie's head*  
  
Jackie-chan: *GULP* Okay, Gundam Wing belongs to  
  
SWAT team: ::leaves house::  
  
Heero Yui: Hn. *doesn't budge*  
  
Wufei Chang: … *doesn't budge*  
  
Jackie-chan: *GRINNING LIKE DUO*  
  
Wufei: NOOO!!! It's DUO'S EVIL SMILE! *runs out of house*  
  
Lawyers: *confused by Jackie's evil grin*  
  
Heero Yui: Why are you smiling?  
  
Jackie-chan: My dear boy! Have you forgotten that I'm also narrating this disclaimer?  
  
Heero Yui: *confused*  
  
???: HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: *gasps* OH NO!!! IT'S RELENA!!!! *takes off*  
  
Relena Peacecraft: WAIT! HEERO!! You LOVE ME!!! WAIT!!!*chases after Heero*  
  
Jackie-chan: *smirks at evil lawyers* MWAHAHAHA!! BUT I OWN THE PLOT!!!  
  
Lawyers: *grumbles and leaves house*  
  
Well, will you look at that! I've never written a disclaimer like that before! ^_^()  
  
---------------  
  
Load raving music blared on the highest volume as three woman entered the building. The three ladies were immediately given cat calls the minute they entered the club.  
  
Minako flashed an excited smile at all of her admirers as she raced after her two friends who she had come with. Her pale blonde hair had streaks of a darker blonde, and the silky tresses were longer than usual, thanks to the minor (AN: Yeah right…) adjustments the Luna pen had made. Her new outfits were replaced with something more revealing, a white halter-top and a tight beige knee length skirt. Her chest was a bit larger, attracting more wandering eyes as she tried to find her two friends. She growled in annoyance as she bit her bottom lip and ran a bit more. The cream pumps on her feet were killing her as she suddenly ran into a man, knocking herself down.  
  
The man she ran into stumbled over Minako as Usagi's worried shriek was heard. Another blonde headed toward her fallen friend as a tall brunette followed her. The two reached Minako and the man as the braided haired gentlemen helped the girl to her feet. Blushing slightly, she brushed herself off of what dirt and dust had stuck to her bottom, giving the man an eyeful. None of the girls seemed to notice as Duo held a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
Batting his indigo eyes, he introduced himself. "Sorry about that, babe," he said grinning, "The name is Duo Maxwell," Duo held his hand out, which Minako quickly grabbed and shook.  
  
Grinning herself, she answered, "Hi! I'm Minako Aino. These are my friends, Usagi," she introduced, pointing to the other blonde beside her, her hair in a meatball like fashion. Usagi grinned and shook Duo's hand as well. "And Makoto." The brunette flashed a grin as she shook his hand.  
  
"So, what are you lovely ladies doing here?" Duo said, shouting a bit over the loud change of music.  
  
Their faces fell a bit and they forced a happier grin on their features. "Um… we were looking for a game?" Minako answered ditzing herself a bit as she slipped a bit on her thick pumps.  
  
Usagi and Makoto looked at their friend strangely. 'A GAME was the best thought she could come up with?!' they thought incredulously as Duo's answer surprised them.  
  
"Really? You beauties wouldn't happen to know how to play a few card games would you?" Duo asked them as he started to dance a bit with Usagi. Their moves were synchronized as even the two surprised Minako and Makoto.  
  
Makoto's eyes lit up when she heard the question. "Yup! I can play any card game ever invented!"  
  
"Really?" Minako asked, sounding a bit impressed.  
  
"Where'd you learn?" Usagi added before Duo pushed her to the dance floor.  
  
"Um… I sort of picked it up when I was in a bunch of gangs. You know…" Makoto said softly as Minako sweatdropped.  
  
"Um… okay." Minako answered, further avoiding the subject. She lifted her head and stared at the dance floor. She saw Usagi and Duo dancing to a very fast paced beat, while adding some very intricate dance moves.  
  
Makoto whistled in approval. "Where do you think Usagi learned all her moves?"  
  
Minako shrugged. "Beats me," Then a sudden thought struck her. "They look good together, don't they?" Minako asked softly, tearing her gaze away from the couple as she walked over to the bar. Makoto hurriedly followed her. Minako's question had stunned her.  
  
"What do you mean, 'They look good together,'" Makoto asked. An eyebrow was raised.  
  
"What? You don't think so?" Minako motioned toward the couple as Makoto saw they two dancing together. Their bright grins matched, as Duo's indigo eyes, and Usagi's crystalline seemed to be made for each other. They seemed content in each other's arms as the fast pasted song they had been dancing change to a sudden slower beat.  
  
"They do look great together," Makoto said a bit enviously. But added, "But… I was still wondering about Mamoru. Isn't she going to want to go after him?"  
  
Minako looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Makoto?! Have your brain cells started to malfunction at such a young age?! The reason we came here was to get Usagi's mind off the breakup! That bastard dumped the future queen of Crystal Tokyo for some bimbo! Don't you think Usagi would want to get her mind off her destiny for at least one night? All her life she's been living by a life already planned out for her. Become Sailor Moon and marry that jerk. Go and save Crystal Tokyo. I would probably go nuts! Wouldn't you think she'd want to get her mind off that for tonight?!"  
  
Silence settled between the two as the loud chatter of voices and the high volume of music filled the empty gap.  
  
"You're right. Let's see if this guy is the one. Hmm… didn't that Duo guy saw something about card games?" Makoto pondered as Minako gawked at her. Shaking her head, the blonde haired girl smirked.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go see the two love birds," The two giggled as they made their way to the dancing couple. The song ended as they reached the two. Sweat was forming on the dancer's foreheads.  
  
"Wow! You're a great dancer!" Duo commented as he took her figure in, again. She was beautiful. That was the one thought he couldn't get out of her head. Her golden tresses ran to her calves as they fell from two balls in a streamer like fashion. She was dressed in a tight, red, Chinese style dress. She had on red heels, which amazed Duo beyond end for the petite girl to dance to so many heated songs without complaining about discomfort.  
  
"Thanks," Usagi shying answered, grinning herself.  
  
"Let's go to the bar!" Minako suggested and the group made their way to the bar.  
  
"Well girls! Drinks on are me!" He happily commented as he pulled out a crisp, hundred dollar bill.  
  
"Man! You're loaded!" Makoto commented. Minako and Usagi looked a bit grim.  
  
"Um… maybe we shouldn't be drinking…" Usagi commented as she took a quick glance toward the dance floor. Many of them were actually drunk.  
  
"Yeah… I think I'll just have a water," Minako ordered.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Please, lots of ice!" Usagi also ordered as the bartender looked at them a bit oddly.  
  
"Not lots of young ladies like yourselves order water. Do you want it spiked?" the bartender asked as he took out two beer glasses.  
  
"Um, no. We just want plain water." Minako answered.  
  
Makoto just grinned. "I'll take a Molson Canadian Beer!" The Japanese girls who she had come with gave her odd looks.  
  
"Mako…" Usagi warned, but it was too late as Makoto took a heavy swig of her drink.  
  
"Two of whatever she got," Duo ordered as he handed the bartender the large amount of money. The man looked surprised for a moment, but left and came back with a huge amount of change.  
  
"Thanks," Duo said as he grabbed the bottles and they made their way over to an empty table. They took a seat and watched the people dancing on the dance floor.  
  
"I LOVE this song!" Makoto screamed, taking another sip from her beer.  
  
"Uh, okay," Minako answered, unsure of what to say. From a distance, she saw a fight break loose over a card game. 'Hmm… about that card game Duo was talking about,' she thought as she gazed at Duo.  
  
"Hey Duo!" Minako yelled over the sudden change of song, gaining the attention of the man. Makoto yelled something out and dragged Usagi and herself to the dance floor.  
  
"Yeah?" Duo answered. Duo's eyes wandered and soon he was keeping his eyes on the dancing Usagi.  
  
"You said something about a card game earlier. Is there one going on around here?" Minako asked, finally gaining the full attention of the man.  
  
"Oh, yeah. There's one going on in the back room with some of my friends. Do you want to play?" he offered as he took a swig of his beer.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sure, just let me round up Usagi and Makoto," Minako replied as she searched the dance floor for her friends.  
  
"Alright. Just meet us in the room with the label of 216. I'll see you there!" Duo called out as he grabbed the empty bottles and deposited them in the garbage.  
  
"Alright. Where'd those two go?!" Minako called out her friends names and then she saw them dancing with a guy. "Mako-chan! Usagi! Let's go!" Minako said as she dragged her friends off the floor. Protests were ignored from the blonde man they were dancing with. Minako led them to the room. Voices were heard from the inside.  
  
Minako practically threw the door open in giddiness.  
  
*Click* The sound of the safety coming off a gun was heard. The three ladies found themselves at the gunpoint of Heero Yui.  
  
-----------------  
  
So, whatcha think? I know, I know… I still have to finish Of What May Come to be. Don't worry. I'm almost finished Chapter Seven. And it's the longest chapter yet! So, check it out when it comes out. Except this will be a Duo/Usagi romance. You can tell me character pairings you want. Well, R+R people. Tell me some suggestions you have. If nobody tells me, I'll choose them. Just name the pairing you want in the review or something. So, get those votes in!  
  
Now, don't forget to review peoples!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Jackie 


	2. Chapter Two: Royal Flush

Straight Flush  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jacquelin Benito  
  
May 2002  
  
  
  
Disclaimer and Claimer:  
  
*sound of doorbell is heard*  
  
Jackie: *grumbling* *yanks the door open* *gasp*  
  
Evil Lawyers: Jacquelin Benito, we have come to you, once again, to dictate the disclaimer which you are supposed to produce in you story.  
  
Jackie: *slams the door*  
  
*door bell is heard once again*  
  
Jackie: *yanks door open* (growls) What do you want?  
  
Evil Lawyers: Um… can you just say the disclaimer and get this over with?  
  
Jackie: Nani?! No evil attempts to try and get me to admit the disclaimer?!  
  
Evil Lawyer #1: Actually, yes. *shoves Jackie aside and opens the door wide open*  
  
Evil Lawyer #2: *grabs Jackie*  
  
Jackie: NOOO!!! Damn you!!  
  
Evil Lawyer #1: *walks over to kitchen and opens the fridge, taking something out*  
  
Jackie: NOOO!!! Not my coffee! *GASP* NOOO!!! Not my Starbucks!!!  
  
Evil Lawyer #2: Will you admit the disclaimer?  
  
Jackie: NEVER!  
  
*sound of liquid being poured down the sink*  
  
Jackie: NOOO!!! *sob*  
  
Evil Lawyer #1: Well… *more coffee is poured down the drain*  
  
Jackie: *sniff* *sob* Fine… I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing…  
  
Evil Lawyer #1: *evil witch cackle*  
  
Evil Lawyer #2: *releases Jackie*  
  
Jackie: *opens fridge and takes out a bottle of Starbucks coffee* *takes a LONG drink* *grins* But I do own this story and plot! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
--------------  
  
  
  
*Click* The sound of the safety coming off a gun was heard. The three ladies found themselves at the gunpoint of Heero Yui. Makoto gasped. Usagi gulped. Minako grinned. Heero gave the three all a cold look. Wait… Minako grinned?  
  
"Hey Duo!" Minako greeted as she past Heero blindly, carefully eyeing all of the guys in the room, still not noticing the gun which was previously aimed at her.  
  
"Heero!" They heard Duo groan as he continued, "Stop it. Those are the people I invited for the game." He stated warily. Duo rose from his seat as he pulled Usagi toward him. He whispered something in her ear, making her giggle.  
  
Makoto and Heero were left standing.  
  
Makoto eyed him cautiously, carefully inching away from him and his gun. "Umm… are these your friends Duo?" Makoto asked warily, taking a seat beside Minako. Heero's gaze followed her. "Uh… hi?" She weakly greeted.  
  
Heero did his usual grunt and lowered his gun. He took a seat beside another brown haired man, his long bangs covering one of his emerald eyes. He carefully observed the girls before a blonde man broke the settling silence.  
  
"I'm Quatre Reberba Winner," he introduced. Minako pounced at the opportunity of meeting some very hot guys.  
  
"I'm Minako Aino. And this is Usagi and Makoto," Minako replied, pointing to her two friends. Usagi didn't seem to notice her reference as she was talking to Duo. Minako shook her head in amusement as Makoto flashed a smile. Rising out of her seat, she shook his hand.  
  
Quatre turned his head toward the two silent soldiers. Heero's tousled brown hair shook a bit as he grunted again. "Heero Yui," He said bluntly, making no move to socialize more.  
  
"Trowa Barton," the man beside Heero said.  
  
Makoto and Minako looked slightly taken back as Duo explained more about him. "Don't mind him. He's always like that. Just don't piss him off and you're good to go!" He exclaimed happily.  
  
Heero snorted. "Then why don't you take your own advice."  
  
A Chinese man sniggered. Minako and Makoto finally turned their attention to the black haired man. Dressed in a white training Gi, he noticed the girl's stares on him.  
  
"What do you want?" he barked at them. Makoto took a slight defense and she retorted.  
  
"Jeez! We only want to know your name!" Makoto said, disliking the way he suddenly snapped at them.  
  
"Wufei Chang," he answered shortly.  
  
"Ookay! So, when does the game start?" Minako finally said. At this comment, Duo left his seat, returning with a deck of cards. Everyone participating rose from the couch they were sitting on, taking a seat at the circular table in a corner of the room.  
  
Minako and Makoto grabbed their bags, while Usagi said she wouldn't participate. Trowa was also out of the game. Wufei simply stated that the game had no justice as he took a seat beside Trowa. Usagi said she would just watch as she moved a one-seater couch closer to the table. She sat down with a 'plop,' as she watched the game commence.  
  
"So, what are we going to play?" Minako asked, pulling up a chair beside Makoto.  
  
"Poker." Duo simply said was he shuffled the cards. Minako watched, amazed at how fast his wrists flicked to shuffle the cards. He dealt the cards.  
  
(A/N: Now people, I don't really know how to play poker, and only know something or other just by watching movies. So if I'm completely off, PLEASE, bear with me!)  
  
Minako picked out her cards, her face paling slightly. Bad cards. Very bad cards. She didn't even have a pair. She reached to pick up on card. Her face fell even more as she said, "I fold," putting her cards down.  
  
Makoto avoided any eye contact. She threw in a couple hundred-dollar chips.  
  
"I raise your two hundred by three," Quatre said, throwing in some more chips.  
  
Heero grabbed another card, suddenly smirking as he threw in his chips. Duo growled in annoyance as he threw his cards down.  
  
"I fold," he said annoyed.  
  
Makoto ended up winning that game as she won by two pairs.  
  
The night continued as the five played the game. Usagi, getting bored, decided to converse with the two boys whom had also retreated from the game. It was a pretty bad move on her part. Wufei had decided to get a shot of Tequila from the bar. Then it had turned to two. And times that by a dozen. And basically, he got drunk, and had exploded at her in drunken rage. It took a while to calm him down. Usagi decided to not try and talk to Trowa, his impassive looks and common stares at her were starting to get to her.  
  
After more games, Minako started running low on cash. Repetitively borrowing money from Makoto, her brunette friend had gotten very annoyed.  
  
"Minako! Buzz off! I know you have something else to wager!" Makoto growled at her friend when Minako asked for some more money. Sighing in defeat she dug deeper into her bag. Surprisingly, she found a cheap gold plated necklace, and quickly wagered that. Surprisingly, she won the game.  
  
"YAY!" After a very short victory dance, Minako managed to calm down a bit. Hugging winnings joyfully, she paid Makoto back for the money she owed her, which turned out to be at least 3/4 of her winnings. She groaned out loud. Had she really borrowed that much money from Makoto?  
  
Agreeing that this was the last game of the night, the five final playing figures drew their final cards. Minako grinned at her deck. But quickly replaced it with remorseful looking features. Plastering a fake frown on her face she quietly threw in the last of her money. 'Ooh! I'm going to win this one!' she thought, squirming slightly in her seat. In her hand she held two pairs.  
  
The others placed their bets in, the turn coming to Minako again. She groaned inwardly as she carefully placed her cards down, digging into her bag once again. She found a notepad at the bottom, along with a pen. Carelessly tossing it aside in her bag, she came across it again. A sudden thought struck her.  
  
Slyly sneaking glanced towards her two friends, who were currently staring at her, waiting for her wager. Grabbing the pen, she quickly said aloud. "I wager myself, Usagi, and Makoto as maids for you guys for a whole week," she announced, Makoto's jaw dropping and Usagi's shrieks of protest plainly heard. She quickly scribbled something on the piece of paper, throwing it into the center of the table.  
  
"WHAT?!" Makoto screamed at her friend, her hold on her cards slackening for a second, but quickly regaining her hold.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Usagi yelled at her blonde companion.  
  
Duo's eyes widened slightly as he finally comprehended what she just did. "I accept that wager!" he yelled out gleefully. His indigo eyes flashed in a flurry of excitement.  
  
Quatre flushed a little, turning his head away from the table. Heero face remained impassive, but that broke as a small smirk appeared on his face. "I also accept," he declared.  
  
Wufei's face had a shocked expression. "But that means if you lose, I have to tolerate you for a whole week! Why did I have to live with you guys?" He moaned. Minako let out a small giggle.  
  
"And if I win?" Minako said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Usagi grabbed the document selling her out. "No! I am not going through with this!" She folded it in half and almost began the process of ripping it in half.  
  
"No!" Minako and Duo's yelled in protest as Minako lunged for the small piece of parchment. She grabbed the paper before Usagi could rip it up.  
  
"And what if you lose?!" Makoto quickly countered, snatching the paper from Minako's hand.  
  
"Then I guess I would be forever in your guy's debt!" She declared. She snatched the paper back while throwing the now, crinkled piece of paper into the center again.  
  
"But only if Quatre agrees!" Usagi quickly informed as she remembered he still hadn't confirmed that he accepted the deal. Makoto's and Minako's eyes quickly landed on the Arabian blonde.  
  
"Quatre! Don't agree!" Makoto said, rushing over to the billionaire blonde.  
  
"And we'll wear the whole get up! Complete maid uniforms!" Minako added. Quatre flushed even further, His azure eyes darted away.  
  
"In short skirts!" Duo quickly proclaimed as he stood from the table.  
  
"In short skirts!" Minako agreed as she snatched the paper from the center and proceeded to write the additional information.  
  
"AGH!!! NOO!!!" Usagi's screams of protest were heard as she tried to wrestle the paper from Minako's hands. The parchment fluttered to the ground. Trowa picked it up. The girls stopped breathing as he stared at it for a second. He let out a rare, evil smile. He placed it on the table. Usagi gawked at him for a second, before she lunged for the paper.  
  
Suddenly, Quatre's answer was confirmed. Fear dreaded in two of the girls.  
  
"I agree," he quietly commented. He started turning red again. Duo let out a loud shout as he snatched Usagi off the ground and proceeded to twirl her around the room.  
  
"Stop it!" Usagi yelled at the braided man, the twirling stopped, but the grin on his face didn't disappear.  
  
'I'm going to win!' he chanted mentally.  
  
"Minako! Do you know what you've done?!" Makoto yelled at her friend.  
  
"Don't worry Mako-chan! I'm going to win anyway!" Minako flashed a bright grim. But Makoto's glare didn't let down, even a notch.  
  
"Don't be too sure of yourself," Heero warned as he smirked.  
  
"Don't tell me Yui likes the idea of this!" Wufei yelled loudly. His smirk widened as Wufei's eyes bugged. "Injustice!"  
  
"Tell me about it… Don't worry she says…" Makoto growled under her breath as she glared at Minako one last time.  
  
"Minako! If you loose, you just sold yourself as a maid for a week to a bunch of guys we hardly even know! And you added us to the bargain!" Usagi bellowed at her.  
  
Minako froze. She hadn't thought of that. Oh shit…  
  
"Well, time for the results!" Duo said, his tone none the less too cheery. If he lost, sure he would lose a lot of money, but he was a Gundam pilot. He'd get it back in no time. But, surely, he'd be sorely disappointed that the girls wouldn't be his personal maids for a whole week. A mental image of Usagi in a maid's uniform with a tight shirt and short skirt popped into his head. He grinned. Then he mentally scolded himself. 'BAD DUO! Do NOT think of such thoughts! Okay… well… maybe just a little bit!'  
  
Minako and Makoto took their seats. Heero had somehow remained seated the entire time. Quatre was still blushing.  
  
Quatre started by flipping his cards over. A pair of aces.  
  
Heero flipped his cards over. Two pairs. Quatre groaned.  
  
Minako grinned. She flipped her cards over. A whole hand of diamonds, neatly arranged in order from ace to four.  
  
Makoto grimaced. A pair of twos.  
  
Duo grinned brightly. He flipped his cards over gleefully. A royal flush. The face on every stinkin' card seemed to stare at Minako evilly, chanting her name angrily. "Minako! Minako!" Every jaw in the room dropped.  
  
Only, the face wasn't saying her name, it was really Makoto and Usagi screaming their heads off at her.  
  
'Oh shit,' Minako thought mentally. There was going to be hell to pay…  
  
-----------------  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *grins* Well, will you look at that! Did I stop the story right here? *angry stares from the readers* *gulp* I guess I did! Anyway, do you like? Review, review, review!!!  
  
Alright, the poker game sucked. I know that. I have no friggin clue on how to play it! Please! No flames! But can somebody email me telling me how to play? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Drumaroll please! *drumaroll is heard*  
  
And the votes so far are:  
  
Makoto/Heero: 4  
  
Makoto/Trowa: 4  
  
Makoto/Quatre: 1  
  
Minako/Quatre: 4  
  
Minako/Heero: 3  
  
Minako/Trowa: 1  
  
Note: To the reviewer, Demonic Guardian Angel from Hell, your BAZILLION votes that you gave me will only count as one for each person. Sorry! But I'm glad you like those couples so much!  
  
Alright! There you go peoples! I'll leave the voting till chapter four, then in chapter five, await for your choices! Pick your girl (Makoto and Minako), and name whatever guy you want. These votes are the only the ones that have been said through reviews. So you can pick Millardo or something… did I just say Millardo?! WHAT AM I TYPING!!! Obviously this… but… ^_^() … err… anyway!  
  
Now, you see that pretty review button at the bottom of the page? You move your cursor over there and click, and type up the best review you can muster! I love the reviews you guys gave me so far! *gives a hug to reviewers: Sailor Grape, SailorJfanatic, Glaive Shikari, Rona, Lizalaroo, TA, Demonic Guardian Angel from Hell, EliD, DreamWeaver13ear, KokushibyouOni, Ally, Starfury3000, Michiko Tsukihiro, zero, moon-bunny-87, Sailor Emerald, V-babe* I love you guys!!  
  
Well, don't forget to review!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Jackie 


	3. Chapter Three: First Day Encounters Part...

Straight Flush  
  
Chapter Three - First Day  
  
By: Jacquelin Benito  
  
June 2002  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. *Glares at lawyers* Happy?  
  
Claimer: I own this story and plot!  
  
A/N: Sorry this came out so late!  
  
-----------------  
  
Quatre started by flipping his cards over. A pair of aces.  
  
Heero flipped his cards over. Two pairs. Quatre groaned.  
  
Minako grinned. She flipped her cards over. A whole hand of diamonds neatly arranged in order from ace to four.  
  
Makoto grimaced. A pair of twos.  
  
Duo grinned brightly. He flipped his cards over gleefully. A royal flush. Every jaw in the room dropped.  
  
Minako silently gaped at Duo's hand to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She wasn't. …A royal flush. She looked at her hand; a whole hand of red diamonds. Royal flush, red diamonds… hmm… she looked up to see the glaring faces of her two best friends.  
  
Wait a minute… strike that comment. ANGRY glaring faces, looking toward Minako, ready to pounce.  
  
"Minako!" Usagi's war cry echoed loudly in the room as some closed their eyes in slight pain of the high pitched wail.  
  
Makoto was already chasing the red-bowed blonde, Usagi in tow. Run Minako run!  
  
-----------------  
  
Usagi grumpily threw the last of her belongings into her suitcase as she closed the lid. The constant bickering over in the next room was starting to give her a headache.  
  
"Minako! The shirts too tight! And look at this skirt! Jeez! It's above my knees! And I already hate wearing dresses!" Makoto's angry complaint made it's way to Usagi's ears as she flopped onto her bed.  
  
"Makoto!" Minako whined. Then her voice gained more confidence. "You see me already wearing this! You don't see ME complaining!"  
  
"Duh!" Makoto dully commented as she shot another glare to her friend. "YOU'RE the one that got me and Usagi into this mess!"  
  
Minako's size seemed to shrink as she gazed up toward the towering Makoto.  
  
Usagi gave a sigh as she glanced over to her luggage. The maid uniform that they had to wear sat there, seeming to taunt her evilly. She growled as she got to her feet and put on the uniform.  
  
-----------------  
  
Five boys sat in only one of the many living rooms the billionaire Arabian owned. It was rather odd of them to allow Duo to have the three new temporary maids, because of their former… job. Mr. Trigger Happy joy boy over there had threatened the braided boy NEVER to enter his room, and now he had three more girls to take care of and break down. Heero mentally groaned at accepting the wager the girls had placed the other night.  
  
The doorbell rang as Quatre rose from his comfortable seat to answer it. It wasn't really necessary because one of Magnuacs (sp?) had taken the liberty, unfortunate enough for him it seemed. The door had been blown off because of the constant yelling the two girls had in store for their petite red-bowed friend. But the minute they stepped inside the house, the bickering stopped as they examined the very large mansion, mesmerized by the sight. The unfortunate Magnuac that had opened the door left the room rather quickly to avoid getting another deafening wail. A maid had taken them to the room in which the boys sat.  
  
  
  
The yelling previously heard had stopped as the boys looked at each other uncertainly. Four ladies entered the room, all wearing similar maid uniforms, but three of them wearing very tight, very umm… revealing versions of it. The maid working for Quatre right now looked downright unamused as she glared at the three girls. The girls didn't even bat an eyelash.  
  
Now, the boys… well the boys were having… problems. All jaws from each of those five faces were dropped; Duo looking the most mesmerized at the sight. Time to drool… Quatre was turning as red as a cherry as Trowa tried to politely (A/N: *cough, cough* Right… *cough*NOT*cough*) turn away, but his eyes kept on wandering back to a specific spot. (A/N: *cough*LEGS*cough* Bad, bad Trowa! And you're supposed to be the quiet one!) Wufei was currently muttering weak onna, much to Makoto's dismay as she glared hatefully at him. And Heero… well… Heero was currently glaring at the oh-so-beautiful dull tapestry, gun in hand, fingering the safety latch.  
  
The girls looked the boys, a bit confused at their movements, especially with Heero's gun. Then they remembered what they were wearing. Then, they also remembered who had gotten them into this mess. Two of the girls glared at the blonde. Quatre suddenly coughed, attracting the well-needed attention. His face was still a bit flushed as he smiled politely at the girls.  
  
"Um… err… would you like to see your rooms?" He asked, momentarily blushing as he gazed at them again.  
  
It was only then when the other boys noticed the suitcases in their hands, and a few more trailing behind them.  
  
"You mean they're STAYING here?!!" Wufei burst out, his face getting red with anger. He glared at the other men. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"  
  
Trowa smirked as he responded, "Because you were drunk."  
  
Wufei's pale face reddened slightly as he turned away from their gazes. Usagi's face blushed as she remembered the incident.  
  
Duo finally took the opportunity to try be the gentleman of his stature. He grabbed the bags behind the girls as he grinned at them.  
  
"C'mon ladies! I'll show you around!" Duo said as he grabbed more bags. Quatre grabbed the remaining luggage as the girls and Duo followed in tow. Duo was BEHIND the girls by the way…  
  
Quatre stopped in front of the door labeled the Lavender Room. All shades of violet were shown, with touches of blue and pink. A dresser and closet were nearest to the door and Usagi and Minako shoved Makoto into the room. A queen-sized bed sat near the wall. The bags fell from her hands as she bent to pick them up. Duo's gaze wandered as Quatre flushed and turned away. Usagi and Minako giggled at the guy's antics.  
  
Two more stops were made as Usagi occupied the Opal Room, and Minako occupied the Maple Room.  
  
A thought crossed Makoto's mind as she snorted, 'Why are the rooms named?' She left the thought at that as she proceeded to unpack her belongings.  
  
After packing, the three gossiping girls made their way downstairs. Quatre led them around the mansion, showing them a tour of the place. Duo finally caught up with them, and wrapping his arms around Usagi, he whispered something in her ear, making her turn red and start scolding him.  
  
Minako grinned mischievously as she whispered to Makoto. "Yup… a match made in heaven."  
  
Makoto groaned at Minako. They entered the function-dining hall, which turned out to be bigger than the area of a rather large house. It was currently being decorated as Quatre explained what was happening there tonight.  
  
"A private function is taking place here tonight. You are welcome to come as guests or servants," Quatre explained as Minako and Makoto sweatdropped at their stature.  
  
'Servants huh?' Makoto thought as she silently sent a mental glare at the Arabian blonde, now currently one of her employers. Then she sent another glare in Minako's direction.  
  
"Um… maybe we'll just answer the door," Usagi offered weakly as she looked down at her clothing. She didn't want to intrude in on the meeting and get dressed up. And going as a servant in this get up would attract some unwanted attention. Quatre nodded as he looked down at his watch.  
  
"Well, I have to get going. Duo… don't do anything stupid," Quatre warned, giving the braided pilot a final glare before he left the room.  
  
"Me? Do anything stupid? I don't know what you're talking about," Duo said, sarcasm dripping heavily.  
  
A snort was heard as Heero and Wufei headed in their direction.  
  
"Really?" Wufei said as he sent a glare in his direction.  
  
"You're the guy with the gun from yesterday," Makoto accused, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"That I am," Heero replied boredly as he faced the glare sent his way. He shrugged it off easily as he turned and faced his friends.  
  
"What?! I didn't do anything!" Duo said defensively as he slung an arm around Usagi again. The blonde turned red. She pushed him off.  
  
"Yet," Heero added as he raised an eyebrow at Duo's antics.  
  
"You know, if you really like her, just ask her out," Makoto said bluntly as she crossed her arms knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, it sort of getting weird for us to see you guys just want to make out or something!" Minako exclaimed as Duo turned red.  
  
"MINAKO!! MAKOTO!!" Usagi bellowed out at her friends as the two girl started laughing.  
  
Suddenly Duo grinned. "Fine! Usagi, will you go out with me?"  
  
Makoto's jaw dropped suddenly as Minako's eye's widened. They had expected him to ask, just not now!  
  
Usagi grinned as she answered sweetly, "What if I say no?"  
  
Duo's featured drooped a bit as he still looked hopefully at her. Minako gasped as she glomped her blonde friend.  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Minako all but yelled, attracting many of the decorating staff's attentions.  
  
Usagi smiled slyly at her. An evil grin touched her lips as she smiled sweetly at Duo.  
  
Duo groaned. "Aww… C'mon! I'll do anything!"  
  
Usagi's grin widened. "Well, since you WERE the winner of the game yesterday… you are our main employer… um… could you cut my work-"  
  
Makoto gasped as she realized what Usagi was doing. She quickly cut in, "No! You are not going to get your work cut out for you! You're working as much as we're going to!"  
  
Minako's eyed widened again as figured out what Usagi was planning to do. "Hey! That's no fair!"  
  
Usagi scowled. Giving into Duo's puppy face, her feature's brightened a bit as she finally gave Duo a genuine smile, "Yes."  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
The evening's function arrived quicker than anticipated. The front door bell rang as Usagi ran to answer it. Well, these were the first people to come anyway. She straightened her appearance, but she knew that it wouldn't help much for the stares she would receive that night because of her uniform. She finally opened the door.  
  
If these people were someone Usagi didn't know, she would have smiled warmly at them and ushered them inside the house, taking off their jackets and such. But Usagi DID know this people and these people also knew her. She all she could do was merely gape at the guests.  
  
But when her pet named echoed in her ears, she meekly glanced up toward the visitors.  
  
"KONEKO?!!!"  
  
The one phrase wanting to come out of her mouth didn't come out. Instead it only echoed within her mind.  
  
Finally, finding her voice she gazed into the sky blue eyes of her friend. "Hello Haruka."  
  
-----------------  
  
*blink* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *blink* *cough, cough* So… you like? Well! I hope you did anyway! I'm really sorry that this came out late! I've been studying like crazy for finals and this is the only weekend in which I didn't have to finish a report or project! ^_^() Thanks for waiting!  
  
Anyway, here is the current status for the votes:  
  
Makoto/Heero: 19  
  
Makoto/Trowa: 15  
  
Makoto/Quatre: 2  
  
  
  
Minako/Quatre: 22  
  
Minako/Heero: 7  
  
Minako/Trowa: 3  
  
Minako/Wufei: 1  
  
Minako/Millardo: 1  
  
  
  
Well, there you go! You have until chapter four to get those votes in! Wait and see the couples in chapter five! I really hoped you enjoyed this. Keep and eye out for the next chapter! Don't forget to review!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Jackie 


	4. Chapter Four: First Day Encounters Part ...

Straight Flush  
  
Chapter Four - First Day Encounters (Part 2)  
  
By: Jacquelin Benito  
  
June 2002  
  
Dedicated to my little bro, CJ. Happy Birthday  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ::telephone is heard ringing::  
  
Jackie: *making popcorn* *looks up*  
  
*ring, ring*  
  
Jackie: *picks up phone* Hello?  
  
*dead dial tone*  
  
Jackie: *raises eyebrow* *puts phone down*  
  
::telephone is heard ringing again::  
  
Jackie: *looks at receiver, picks up phone* Hello?  
  
???: I know what you did last summer.  
  
Jackie: *blink* Last summer eh? Yeah, I remember too.  
  
???: *sweatdrop*  
  
Jackie: Um… who is this?  
  
???: Do you want to know?  
  
Jackie: Duh! Why do you think I asked?  
  
???: Uh… your worst nightmare.  
  
Jackie: My worst nightmare? Nah, you can't be it. My worst nightmare would be Relena Peacecraft coming alive and ruling the world as a pacifist queen. *shivers insanely* So, unless you're Relena Peacecreaft, you ain't my worst nightmare.  
  
???: ::whispers heard in background::  
  
~Evil Lawyer 1: C'mon! You're supposed to be freaking her out into saying the disclaimer! Not making her tell you about her worst night mare! *groans* I'm friggin paying in cash!  
  
~???: Stupid old git…  
  
Jackie: 'lo? You still there?  
  
???: Uh yeah. So what are you doing right now?  
  
Jackie: Um… making popcorn and about to watched taped re-runs of Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.  
  
???: *sweatdrop* Okay… so what's your favorite scary movie?  
  
Jackie: Scary movie? Hmm… Oh! Scary Movie 2! That was hilarious!  
  
???: AGH!!! Do you not know where this is leading? Have you watched the movie Scream?  
  
Jackie: Yeah. Oh hold on.  
  
???: Fine!  
  
Jackie: *pops tape into the VCR* *Gundam Wing theme song is heard in the background* *takes popcorn off the stove* *picks phone up* Heh… Sorry about that. What were you going to say again?  
  
???: AGH!!! Will you turn on the light for your backyard patio?  
  
Jackie: Uh, okay. *turns backlight on* *tiny pop is heard* *SCREAMS*  
  
???: Heh, I take it you saw the disclaimer?  
  
Jackie: Huh? What disclaimer? No, the back light just burnt out. Oh! You were going to say to change the lightbulb! Is that what you were trying to tell me? How thoughtful!  
  
???: But you just screamed!  
  
Jackie: Yeah, what's it to you? So I'm afraid of the dark!  
  
???: AGH!!! You do it! I quit!  
  
Jackie: Do what?  
  
~Evil Lawyer 1: You can't quit! You signed a contract!  
  
~???: Screw the contract!  
  
*hangs up*  
  
Jackie: *looks at phone oddly* Okay… that was weird… *hangs up*  
  
::door bell is heard::  
  
Jackie: *presses pause on the VCR*  
  
::doorbell is heard again::  
  
Jackie: AGH!! What is with this day?! *yanks open the door*  
  
Officer: Hello ma'am. Someone reported hearing a scream at this house.  
  
Jackie: Yeah. Sorry about that. *sweatdrop*  
  
Officer: Is everything alright?  
  
Jackie: *smiles* Yeah. I just got some weird ass call.  
  
Officer: Call?  
  
Jackie: Yeah. It was really weird. Some guy-  
  
::cell phone ring is heard::  
  
Jackie: *wide eyed*  
  
Officer: *tears off mask* ::It's HEERO!!!::  
  
Officer Heero (^_^()): *pulls out gun* Say the disclaimer!  
  
Jackie: *gasp* It's Heero! *glomp* ^_^  
  
Heero: Get off! *throws me to the ground*  
  
Jackie: Oww….  
  
Heero: *points gun at me*  
  
Jackie: Heh… can't we resolve this over a friendly conversation and cocoa?  
  
Heero: Hn. *click, safety comes off*  
  
Jackie: *gulp* Why does this feel like de ja vu?  
  
Heero: Well?  
  
Jackie: FINE! I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. *Blows rasberry* Mean ass lawyers and their damn disclaimers… But I do own this story and plot!  
  
(Heh, I don't own this Scream/Scary Movie entry either)  
  
----------  
  
If these people were someone Usagi didn't know, she would have smiled warmly at them and ushered them inside the house, taking off their jackets and such. But Usagi DID know this people and these people also knew her. She all she could do was merely gape at the guests.  
  
But when her pet named echoed in her ears, she meekly glanced up toward the visitors.  
  
"KONEKO?!!!"  
  
The one phrase wanting to come out of her mouth didn't come out. Instead it only echoed within her mind.  
  
Finally, finding her voice she gazed into the sky blue eyes of her friend. "Hello Haruka."  
  
Usagi let out a nervous laugh as she looked at the shocked expression of the sandy-haired woman's companion.  
  
"Usagi?" Michiru softly exclaimed as she took in the Usagi's current outfit.  
  
By now, Usagi had grown extremely anxious and irritated. Hel-LO?! Were they blind or something? Did they HAVE to keep on murmuring her name just to get the damn point across? Well… I guess they did.  
  
"Usagi?!" Usagi raised an eyebrow at the manly-dressed woman. Fighting the urge to slam the door in their faces in nervousness, Usagi plastered on a fake smile as she opened the door to its fullest extent.  
  
"Hello Haruka, Michiru," Usagi choked out with a little more confidence as the two woman entered the corridor. Chatter was now faintly heard echoing the corridor as servants rushed to put on the finish up touches.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!!" The confidence as had been slowly building up in her disappeared. Usagi gulped, as Haruka's eyes seemed to be boring a hole into her.  
  
Oh how she wished that Minako didn't place that bet the night before. Oh how she wished this skirt was longer. OH HOW SHE WISHED, Haruka Ten'oh, the most protective of her senshi wasn't standing before her, gaping silently as she glared accusingly at the bystanders, some of the men eyeing the petite blonde appreciatively. Usagi held in a sigh as she wished. Heh… too bad those wishes weren't coming true. A nervous giggle escaped her throat, her breath becoming short.  
  
"Uh… Heh… well… Welcome to the Winner Estate?" Usagi welcomed weakly, feeling a bit faint. Grabbing their wrists, she pulled them in the corridor, stopping only in front of an elaborately decorated large archway. Shoving the guests inside, she called out phrases as she quickly scampered from the area.  
  
"Bye! Have a good time! DON'T TELL DAD!!!" Her last comment frantically being called out. Her voice grew faint as she quickly entered and exited new hallways, dodging a few workers here and there. Usagi entered a rather dimly lit room.  
  
She finally slowed down as her chest heaved up and down from the lack of oxygen. Regaining more of her breath, she leaned against a wall for support. Taking in a long deep breath, she released the air slowly as she finally looked up and gazed at her surroundings.  
  
The room was rather dark, but no one could miss the two large machines that she shockingly gaped at.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Usagi murmured quietly to herself as she gaped at the tall Gundams. Their stern faces faced forward expressionless as Usagi seemed to be the only thing in the room showing some sort of visible emotion. Regaining her senses, she rushed out of the room.  
  
---------------  
  
"USAGI!!! Where are you?!" A chipper voice called out, the voice echoing in the empty corridor. Duo turned the corner as he entered the guest wing. Voices were loudly heard as constant shrieking of dismay echoed through the hallway. Curiosity got the best of him as he followed the source of the voices. He stopped, surprised as he read the label of the room. The Maple Room.  
  
'Isn't Minako staying here?' He pondered for a second, a cute face popping up as he appeared deep in thought. Another shriek made its way to his ears as he snapped out of his trance. Raising as eyebrow, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door.  
  
The bawling stopped immediately as Makoto stopped herself from yelling at the blonde for a moment as she realized someone was knocking on the door. The cards that were currently situated on the four-post bed fluttered to the floor as Duo stepped into the room.  
  
Minako held her deck of cards behind her back innocently as Makoto did the same. They looked surprised at Duo when they saw him enter the room.  
  
Duo's indigo eyes surveyed the room. His eyes caught the lone ace card as he bent down and picked it up. He spotted a pile of money in the center, half-hidden by Minako's body.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" Duo asked accusingly as he eyed the girls playfully.  
  
"Um… a card?" Minako replied, Makoto holding back a snicker.  
  
Grinning, Duo plopped on the bed beside the girls.  
  
"Heh… deal me in."  
  
---------------  
  
Haruka stubbornly sat down in a seat. Her face was a bit red from the earlier encounter with Usagi. Breathing heavily, she loosened the tie from her neck. "Stiff red necks. Why the hell do we have to wear these damn suits?" Haruka muttered as Michiru gave a sharp glance towards her partner.  
  
"Haruka…" Michiru warned her, her tone dropping to a more serious one from her usual light cheery one. The teal haired violinist gave a sigh.  
  
"I just don't get it! What the hell is koneko doing here? And dressed like some maid-hooker!" Haruka exploded lightly as some of the invited delegates glanced toward Haruka.  
  
"Even I don't know. None of the girls ever said anything about Usagi working here," Michiru pointed out.  
  
Haruka grunted. "I don't think Usagi would be working in a get up like that. See? Those maids are wearing something decent," Haruka pointed toward the maids offering some drinks. Indeed, their uniforms were a bit more dignified.  
  
One of the leaders approached the couple. "Are you Michiru Kai'oh?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"You are the one that suggested sending a probe to the planet Neptune?" He asked.  
  
Haruka's senses perked up as she eavesdropped on the conversation. 'When did Michiru ask to send a probe to Neptune?' She silently asked as she listened to the small briefing.  
  
--------------  
  
Usagi frantically ran through the deserted halls in search of Quatre. It seemed that she was just going in circles. What the hell were GUNDAMS of all things doing in his mansion? Was one of his Magnuacs (sp?) a Gundam pilot?  
  
Wham! Usagi fell to the floor dazed as Trowa fell as well. Seeing that it was Trowa, she jumped to her feet. She gasped for breath as she got a couple words out.  
  
"Gundams, -breathe- two, -breathe- there!" She gasped out, waving her arms frantically as she pointed down the hall. Suddenly, a hand clasped over her mouth as she struggled to get some air. A handkerchief was held in the hand doused with sleeping gas.  
  
Usagi's vision became vague as she fell limply into her captors arms.  
  
Trowa's eyes registered shock as he glanced toward Heero, then down at golden haired goddess.  
  
"She knows about the Gundams," Heero said, stating the obvious.  
  
"We can't kill her!" Trowa protested as she saw Heero taking his gin out of its holster.  
  
"Why not?" Heero argued.  
  
Trowa stayed silent. He couldn't saw to him that he actually liked one of Usagi's friends, Makoto. His emerald eye flashed as he eyes narrowed. "Don't kill her,"  
  
Heero's gaze fought Trowa's as they glared at each other. Usagi shifted a bit in his arms as slowly dropped her to the floor. He looked at her alarmed.  
  
"We'll talk to the other in the morning. Get her to her room," Heero's voice echoed as he left the hallway.  
  
Trowa scooped the girl in his arms as he left for the Opal Room.  
  
-------------  
  
Duo closed the door silently behind him as she quietly slinked away from the room. Once a bit away from the girls room's, he began to whistle innocently as he stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling the money he had won from the card games. You'd think that with what had happened yesterday, they would have known better. Duo chuckled.  
  
But his laughter stopped short as he saw his girlfriend lie limply in his friend's arms. He rushed to their side.  
  
"What happened?" Duo's eyes flashed worrily as he possessively wrapped his arms around Usagi, bringing her into his embrace.  
  
"She knows," Trowa said bluntly. Duo looked up at him surprised.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"I suppose she was just wandering the halls and came across the room. I told Quatre to put more security in that area," Trowa said, him leading the group to Usagi's room.  
  
"But he placed all the security to guard for that function he had tonight," Duo pointed out as he brushed a bit loose hair from Usagi's face.  
  
"How'd she get unconscious?" He demanded, his indigo eyes flashing dangerously, turning them to a colbat color.  
  
"Heero knocked her out with some sleeping gas," Trowa avoided Duo's shocked expression as they stopped in front of a door labeled the Opal Room.  
  
"When I get my hands on that guy…" Duo muttered incoherent things as Trowa stayed by the door, looking at him worrily.  
  
Trowa exited the room, while Duo stayed to take care of Usagi. Slowly closing the slightly creaking door, he muttered under his breath. "Don't do anything stupid…"  
  
--------------------  
  
Well, I think this is a nice place to stop. Usagi now knows about the Gundams and Haruka's still as furious as ever ^_^(). Heh, poor Usagi-chan. What'll happen when she finds out about Duo…??? Lol. And to think Minako and Makoto STILL didn't learn their lesson about gambling with what happened last time. Good thing they didn't wager themselves again… or did they? *cough, cough*  
  
You now know that this will now be a Trowa/Makoto ficcy also. I'll announce who Minako got paired up with next chapter. ^_^ This means that voting is done. No more votes please!  
  
Yeah, yeah. I know the disclaimers a tad long, but you get the idea. Lol.  
  
Anyway, remember to review! Ja ne!  
  
~Jackie 


	5. Chapter Five: Second Day Secrets Part 1

Straight Flush  
  
Chapter Five - Second Day Surprises (Part 1)  
  
By: Jacquelin Benito  
  
June 2002  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Lol. I can't think of a creative disclaimer right now. Anyway, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. You'd think by now, those damn annoying little pimpsqueaks would understand that I don't own any damn anime!  
  
Evil Lawyer (aka Pimpsqueak): Sh-she actually said it willingly! Do you think this'll happen in the next chapter.  
  
Jackie: Not a chance squeaker, not a chance.  
  
----------------  
  
Minako stifled a loud yawn as she sleepily put on her uniform. This maid thing had a very early wake up call. The yawn she had been holding in escaped as she sighed and stretched out her limbs. A sudden creaking made its way to her ears as she remembered that Usagi's door had been in need of some oiling on its hinges. She quickly made her way to the door, expecting Usagi to already be up and dressed so they could be on their way. But things did not go as planned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo shook Usagi up gently as she groggily cracked on of her eyes open, revealing a tired crystalline orb. Usagi's head felt like it had been weighted with lead. A wave of nausea overtook her a she raised a hand to steady her head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo asked, his indigo eyes flashing concern. He put a hand on her back to support her.  
  
"Uh… my head…" Usagi groggily replied. She ran a hand through her golden locks as Duo breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
'Stupid sleeping gas… damn it Heero!' Duo angrily thought. He had unconsciously narrowed his eyes, but this went unnoticed by Usagi.  
  
"Come on. Let's get some breakfast," Duo offered as he held out his hand. Usagi grabbed it inattentively as she leaned on him for support.  
  
"Thanks by the way," She kindly said as she stood up to her full height. "Oh." She stopped as Duo looked at her concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Um… I need to go to the bathroom," Usagi weakly said as Duo flushed.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'll be outside okay?" Duo informed.  
  
"Alright." Usagi walking into the in room bathroom as the bathroom door closed behind her.  
  
Duo breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't seemed to remember about the Gundams. One of the more positive reasons because Heero was less likely not to kill her now. But then again, she might remember anyway. He inwardly groaned as he opened Usagi's bedroom door. Then he heard the opening of the ajencent door as he glanced up. Minako looked at him wide eyed. She gasped.  
  
"Tell me you didn't," Minako whispered, her tone deadly.  
  
Duo looked at her confused. "What?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You didn't do it!" She now shrieked at him, pointing her index finger accusingly at him.  
  
"Do what?!" He shouted back, bewildered.  
  
Minako looked at him oddly. "You didn't -do it-… did you?"  
  
Duo looked at her and then sudden realization struck.  
  
"You did! You did didn't you!!!" Minako screeched at him.  
  
"NOO!!! Hold it Minako!! We didn't do anything!" He held is hands up in defense.  
  
"What's all the yelling about?" Makoto asked as she closed her bedroom door. She looked at the arguing couple.  
  
By now, Minako's face was all red with either anger or embarrassment. But she decided that it would be on anger instead. So she exploded. "Usagi and Duo DID IT!!"  
  
Duo had now confirmed what Minako THOUGHT had happened. But Makoto's eyes were wide as she gaped at him.  
  
"NOTHING HAPPENED!" He shouted.  
  
"Like hell. What were do doing in Usagi's room then?" Makoto said accusingly.  
  
Duo froze. He couldn't tell them that Heero had knocked her out with sleeping gas and he had to carry her to her room, now could he.  
  
But Makoto had taken this the wrong way. "YOU DID DO IT!!!"  
  
The last Duo saw was Makoto's fist punching him square in the jaw and punching him again in the right eye. The last Duo heard was the concerned shriek of his girlfriend.  
  
-----------------  
  
Duo groggily awoke to something cold pressing against his eye. He groaned as the pressing stopped and he tuned his ears to hear what was going on around him. He opened his eyes, but quickly shut them because of the bright lighting.  
  
"Duo? Are you alright?" Usagi's concerned voice echoed in his ear.  
  
He groaned in response.  
  
Then Makoto's voice rang in his ears as numerous apologies were starting to give him a headache.  
  
"Oh my gosh Duo! I'm so sorry! I thought that you and Usagi… well… yeah… but I'm REALLY sorry!!" Makoto apologized profuriously as he heard Minako also shrieking some sort of apology. Oh holy god how his ears hurt. Make the pain stop, please!  
  
But then he realized that wasn't the only thing hurting. His jaw felt really numb and his eye… well his eye was sore if you could say that.  
  
"Please… shut… up," He managed to sputter out as Usagi helped him sit up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ahh… her voice was music to his ears. Well… it was better than Minako's screeches at the moment.  
  
He finally opened his eyes again, revealing pained indigo orbs. Usagi threw herself at him.  
  
"Oh! I'm glad you're okay! All I saw was Minako punching you and-" But Usagi was cut of as she looked up and saw Heero open the door, followed by the other boys.  
  
"Hey everyone. Well will you look at this! It's like a reunion," Duo sarcastically commented as he realized that the large group was staring to fill up the rather large room.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell. I can't believe you got beat up by a weak onna," Wufei commented, his eyebrows raising at the braided man.  
  
Makoto glared at him. "Who are you calling weak?!"  
  
"Aww Wu-man, you should be nicer. I'm lucky to be tended by these three lovely ladies," Duo commented, wriggling his eyebrows. The girls blushed.  
  
Duo then noticed Heero staring intently on Usagi, eyes narrowed as his Prussian blue orbs seemed to be memorizing Usagi's every more. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and worry.  
  
"Heero, back off will you!" He barked at the pilot of Wing Zero.  
  
Heero ignored him as Duo saw him glance behind his back to the other Gundam pilots. They quickly caught his stare. Silence settled in the room as Usagi suddenly gasped.  
  
"That was YOU from yesterday!" She blurted out as she stared at Heero.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed as his hand flew to his side. A gun was raised unhesitantly as Usagi's eye's widened. "Omea wa korosu."  
  
----------------  
  
"I still don't believe it! Why didn't you tell me! You were going to send some people to start a civilization on Neptune!" Haruka shouted at her lover as Michiru looked away guiltily.  
  
"Haruka I-" Michiru softly started, but Haruka cut her off.  
  
"No! Michiru!" Michiru flinched. Haruka hardly called her Michiru. Michi, or Michi-chan, but hardly Michiru. "Did Pluto know of this?"  
  
"Yes… no… I don't know…" Michiru said as she flopped onto the bed.  
  
"You mean you didn't tell her! Agh! Michi! This is so unlike you! Why didn't you say anything?!"  
  
"HARUKA! She's the guardian of time for crying out loud! She should have known!"  
  
Haruka was silent. She let out an audible grunt as she reached for her jacket. "I'm going for a walk. Don't come after me. And don't expect me back soon."  
  
The door slammed before Michiru could say another word.  
  
"You don't go on walks… you go for runs…" She whispered, a solitary tear running down her cheek.  
  
----------------  
  
"Heero no!" Duo shouted, shielding Usagi from any of the gunfire that might occur.  
  
Usagi cowered in shock and fear behind Duo, her eyes set in unbelieving. She had faced worse things that being held at gunpoint. She'd faced things ten times as powerful as Heero. She let a smirk settle on her face.  
  
"What are you grinning about onna?" Wufei growled out.  
  
*RING!* *RING!* The door bell rang as everyone blinked back in surprise. The doorbell rang again as Minako inched toward the door.  
  
"Umm… maybe I… should get that… yeah…" Minako scurried out of the room.  
  
"And you might need help!" Makoto called out as she chased after her blonde friend.  
  
"And I'll hold the door!" Usagi volunteered as she ran towards the exit. A pair of arms encircled her waist as she struggled to get free.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"No. You have to answer some questions for us," Heero growled out.  
  
Trowa and Quatre silently slipped out the door in search of the other girls. A thunderous voice stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"WHAT?!!" The voice echoed thoughout the mansion as Trowa and Quatre looked at each other uncertainly.  
  
A figure appeared at the end of the hallway as is was trying to be held back by Minako and Makoto.  
  
"Haruka! He has a gun!" Minako wildly explained as she saw the boys coming for them.  
  
"Yeah, and I have a kitana," Haruka growled out. Reaching into her sub- space pocket, she retracted the Space Sword, the kitana flashed a shine. The golden handle was gripped tightly in her hand, her knuckles turning white.  
  
Makoto stood defensively by Haruka's side as she narrowed her eyes, her emerald orbs showing showing anger. She cracked her knuckles as she eyed Trowa. She seriously thought he was to withdrawn to be able to use a gun.  
  
Trowa looked rather pained as he raised his gun, aiming his crush's head. Minako's eyes widened as she felt the heat of the red-pointer focused near her heart.  
  
A scream pierced the air as Haruka's eyes flashed in recognition of the voice. "Koneko."  
  
--------------------  
  
Ooh. Well, I posted up chapter five earlier than I thought I would. Hoped you liked it. Seriously though, I hated this chapter. I wish I could have written it better but I'm having a writers block. So please, email some suggestions to me please. My address is sailorsilverbutterfly@hotmail.com. Watch out for part two.  
  
Anyway, I got to go study for my french final. Agh! Some of you guys are SOOO lucky you got out of school already!! T_T *sniff* Well, g2 hit the books.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Jackie 


	6. Chapter Six: Second Day Secrets Part 2

Straight Flush Chapter Six - Second Day Secrets (Part 2) By: Jacquelin Benito sailorsilverbutterfly@hotmail.com June 2002  
  
Disclaimer: (WARNING: BEWARE, TOTAL INSANITY AND MAJOR RELATION TO THE ANIME, RANMA 1/2)  
  
Deep in the heart of the neighborhood, in a district of Tokyo known as Nermina. Jackie: AGH!!!!!! *runs off screaming* Kuno: Ah! There is not one, but two lovely pigtailed goddesses in my life! Come back! *chases after Jackie* Jackie: Ookay, that is one freaky character. Evil Lawyer: Well, look at this. The little girl is stuck in a very crazy part of Tokyo. Jackie: *glares* For one, I AM NOT LITTLE!!!! Second. *blink* .this is Tokyo? Evil Lawyer: Well duh. Haven't you ever heard of Ranma 1/2? Jackie: *glares* Yes. And yes, I know they live in Nermina. But I'm not in Nermina. Evil Lawyer: Well, in this disclaimer you are. Jackie: *whines* Bu-but! I'm not even Japanese! Why can't in take place in Canada? *stars appear in eyes* And then we could visit West Edmonton Mall, the biggest mall in the world! You need new shoes. Those ones are too tacky. Hmm. shoes. I need some new shoes. Evil Lawyer: *sweatdrop* Ookay. Anyway, I'm here to read you something. Jackie: Really? What? OH NO! Not that damn disclaimer bit again. Evil Lawyer: Yes, you have to state that you don't own any of the relating following animes mentioned in your story unless you made then up. Jackie: What if I did? Evil Lawyer: Then you wouldn't have to write this disclaimer, and I'd be out of this damn script and chasing down some other fan fiction author that won't state the disclaimer. Now, out with it! *grabs Jackie's wrist* Jackie: Hey! Back off bud! *pulls out honorary-evil-lawyer-bonking mallet* Pop goes the weasel! Kuno: Serves thee right, thy fiendish foe. I am the undefeated captain of this school's kendo club! The rising new star of the high school fencing world! My name alone strikes fear in those who hear of it! My peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen. Jackie: *sweatdrop* Uh-huh. I think that's my cue to leave. Evil Lawyer: WAIT!! You have to say the disclaimer. *leaves his cement- grave wobbly* Jackie: Listen here buddy boy. I ain't saying the discla- *blink* *eyes widen* Evil Lawyer: Okay little girl- Jackie: I'm. Not. LITTLE! *stomps angrily to Evil Lawyer* Evil Lawyer: FINE! You're not little! But I have something that will change your view. *pulls out Jackie's brand new GBA system* Jackie: *gasp* NO!! I was about the finish the game! Evil Lawyer: Say the Disclaimer, and your GBA goes free. Jackie: *whimper* Kuno: I shall save the maiden! Jackie: *dodges Kuno* *grabs the GBA and runs for it* Mwahahahaha! Evil Lawyer: *grabs Kuno* Either you say the disclaimer for her or you are forever banned from future fanfiction by this author! Kuno: *gulp* J-Jacquel-lin B-B-Benito doesn't own anything related to the mentioned owned animes in this story. She owns only the plot and the story. *takes off* Jackie: NOOO!!!!! TRAITOR!!! Kuno is A TRAITOR! *sniff*  
  
----------------  
  
A scream pierced the air as Haruka's eyes flashed in recognition of the voice. "Koneko."  
  
Makoto and Minako's heads snapped up as their eyes widened. The two Gundam pilots looked at each other uncertainly as they glanced toward the two women, in their minds debating what they should do now. Slowly, they lowered their guns as they glanced toward Minako and Makoto.  
  
"Are you okay?" Quatre asked, his features etched in worry.  
  
Minako and Makoto looked at him as if he was totally insane.  
  
"ARE WE OKAY?!! YOU HOLD US AT GUN POINT AND ASK US ARE WE OKAY?!" Makoto bellowed at him, breathing in heavily. Minako stared at him wide-eyed. Her blue eyes shrunk back to normal standards as she grinned brightly at him.  
  
"Umm. I think I'm hurt. Can you carry me?" Minako asked innocently, trying to make up her mind on where she should be hurt. Finally feigning a hurt ankle, she fell on the floor in a heap. "Please?"  
  
Makoto shook her head in disbelief. Trowa's uncovered eye looked at her as if she had grown another head. Sighing in defeat, Quatre bent down and picked up the 'wounded' Minako. Minako grinned brightly as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Quatre's face lit up like a red Christmas tree. Starting down the hall, the group headed toward the room where Usagi was being held.  
  
Wait. where was Haruka?  
  
---------------  
  
A figure sprinted down the hall, grabbing the edge of the corner wall before she went too far into the hallway. She stopped at an intersection, one way leading left, another leading right. She inwardly groaned. Which way was Koneko? If Michiru had her mirror here. but Haruka stopped in mid- thought. No, Michiru wasn't here, nor was she going to be here anytime soon. Haruka leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Damn. She forgot why she was running down these halls for a second. She glanced at each passage way and took a deep breath. Taking off running, she took the hall to the left.  
  
--------------  
  
"Duo!" Usagi wailed out her boyfriends name as she received another glare from Wufei.  
  
"SHUT UP ONNA!" Wufei bellowed at the small form as she shrank to an even smaller form in her confortable corner.  
  
A faint mutter could be heard from the petite blonde. "You didn't say please."  
  
Usagi had been taken to another room while Duo had been left to deal with Heero. Poor Wufei. He was left to watch her. Building up a small amount of courage, she glared the biggest glare she could muster. The Chinese man merely looked amused. Usagi huffed in annoyance as her numbed anxious nerves finally got some feeling. Glaring at Wufei, she sat down cross- legged as Wufei only stared at her in annoyance. She let out a sigh as she lost herself in her thoughts.  
  
'Okay, that confirms it. Those robots were Gundams. I wonder what Duo and .Heero was it? What are they talking about?'  
  
-----------  
  
The silent glaring contest only elevated its peak. Angry indigo eyes, which seemed dark enough to resemble Colbat, glared at his companion; wielding emotionless Prussian eyes and a silenced silver magnum. Duo raised an eyebrow, only to have Heero be unresponsive.  
  
The door suddenly burst open, revealing a man-looking-woman to glare at them. Heero's hand reflexively grabbed his gun out of his holster, the metal piece reflecting some light. Haruka unsheathed her kitana in defense as Heero's gun rang out. Duo looked in amazement and horror as the bullets sped toward the woman. The kitana became only a flicker of motion as the bullets rebounded off the weapon.  
  
Haruka let out a fresh string of curses as she stalked her way over to Heero.  
  
"What the hell?!" (AN: The G-boys are older, meaning that they're taller!) The two had equaled height as they sized each other up. Haruka's next move had the Perfect Soldier a bit surprised. Sheathing the golden handled kitana, her glare met Heero at eye level.  
  
"Where's Koneko?"  
  
Suddenly, Duo cried out in surprise.  
  
-----------  
  
"I swear! I saw her head down that way!" Minako argued, Makoto's glare situated on her back. Quatre and Trowa only sighed in annoyance.  
  
'Sure she did,' Trowa silently grumbled.  
  
"We've been following you for twenty minutes Minako!" Makoto huffed out, her face etched in emotions of annoyance. "And you've been leading us around in circles!"  
  
With this statement, Quatre groaned while Trowa plopped down on the floor.  
  
-----------  
  
"C'mon Wufei!!!! Let me out!!!!" Usagi yelled as she banged on the oak doors.  
  
"As soon as you quit your constant belly-aching!" Wufei retired in frustration as he leaned against the sealed doors. The heavy pounding Usagi was giving the door started to give him slight vibrations in his back. 'How the hell is she so strong?' Wufei silently grumbled. A throbbing vein appeared above his left eyebrow as he suddenly let the doors go.  
  
The doors flew open as Usagi fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
"Oww."  
  
-----------  
  
"This way?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This way?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"This way?!"  
  
"NO!!!" Trowa bellowed at Minako as she stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Minako! Stop pointing to every door and hallway you see! The first door you said was a closet, the second was a corridor leading to the garage, and the last one was a passage way to the kitchen!" Makoto growled in annoyance as she walked down the hallway. Minako had been getting restless, and Quatre, somehow got lost in his own mansion.  
  
"But Makoto!" Minako complained, "I'm hungry! And we can't find Usagi anywhere! Wait!" Minako called out as the rest of the group turned around and stared at her impatiently. Minako took a couple steps back where a faint whiff of something baking caught their senses. Minako put on her best puppy face as she faced Makoto again. "Where did you say the corridor to the kitchen was again?"  
  
-------------  
  
"I'm telling you, all I SAW was two Gundams!" Usagi said in a huff as Wufei questioned her once again.  
  
"Have you told anyone?"  
  
"No!" Usagi yelled out. 'Agh. Jeez, all I saw was the Gundams. wait. what else are they keeping inside of here?'  
  
The doors flew open as Wufei's gun pointed at the intruder. It was Quatre.  
  
"Thank god I found someone! I've been wandering around for hours!" Quatre heaved out as he sat down in a chair. It seemed like he was running a marathon.  
  
"You got lost in your own mansion?" Usagi asked, confused. Quatre glared at her (AN: O.O. Quatre glaring?!).  
  
"Yes. And then some guy started chasing me with a sword!"  
  
Wufei glanced toward him.  
  
Quatre sighed. "No, it wasn't you. I think it was one of the delegates from the meeting we had the other night. The racer."  
  
"Haruka," Usagi mumbled out quietly, but the two trained Gundam pilots overheard.  
  
"Yes, it was Haruka," Heero stated, walking in. Haruka walked in supporting a limping Duo as Usagi's eyes widened.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" Usagi cried out as he hurried toward Duo.  
  
"I didn't do nothing," Haruka quickly said, knowing the wrath that Usagi could cause.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't do anything? You were the one that had the sword!" Heero shot back. Quatre only whimpered.  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes. "First of all, it's a kitana. Second, you're the one that fired the gun!"  
  
"KITANA?! GUN?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Usagi yelled at the duo as the older racer cowered. Heero merely glared back.  
  
The doors flew open once again.  
  
"Hah! I told you they were here!" Minako gleefully declared as she berated her friend. The girl finally spotted the whimpering blonde. "Hey! And Quatre's here too!" Minako glomped onto the youngest Winner.  
  
"Uh h-hi Minako," Quatre managed to squeak out before he hid again. Haruka finally turned her gaze to him.  
  
"YOU!!!"  
  
"Me. yeah. um. bye!" Quatre quickly exited the room wisely.  
  
"He's the guy that made you wear those skimpy outfits?!"  
  
Usagi, Minako, and Makoto looked down and remembered what they were wearing. The three woman nodded uncertainly.  
  
That was all Haruka needed to know. "WINNER! PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
---------------  
  
Aren't I evil?! Hehe, poor Quatre. I just felt that he doesn't get too much to do in fanfictions, so I did some friction between Haruka and Quatre. Hehe, just like Duo and Wufei! *grins* Don't kill me, please! Anyway, I know this came out really late but FF.net got really screwed up and I've been taken camping everywhere! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! AND REVIEW!!! If I hit 200 reviews before my 8th chappy, then I'll put in a surprise! *grins evilly* 'Til next time!  
  
Oh yeah, about that disclaimer. I dunno. I've been reading A LOT of Ranma 1/2 ficcys on the net. Check out www.animeaddiction.org. It had GREAT Ranma crossovers. Some with Sailor Moon too! Ciao!  
  
(Email me at sailorsilverbutterfly@hotmail.com. Feel free to add me to your MSN lists too!)  
  
~Jackie 


	7. Chapter Seven: Threatening Thirds

Straight Flush Chapter 7 - Threatening Thirds By: Jacquelin Benito  
  
Disclaimer: You'd think after all this time, and after all the idiotic disclaimers I've been writing that I don't own any of the animes? Only this story and plot. Heh, I'll try and write another pointless disclaimer in the next chapter. Lol ^_^()  
  
------  
  
Yells and shouts were coming from the office of Quatre R. Winner. And angry voice bellowed at the group, nearly blasting the door off its hinges.  
  
"NO! Koneko is NOT staying here more than the time of what she bargained for," A glare was sent to three girls. Haruka continued, "If she stays here more than a week, arghh."  
  
Quatre looked rather worried as his eyes kept flickering from Haruka's face to her kitana.  
  
Wufei made a comment, resulting in three hard hits on the back of his head. "Baka."  
  
"Baka onna," he shot back.  
  
Makoto glared. "You are one insufferable bast- Agh!! Baka!!!"  
  
Usagi sat beside Duo, who looked as if he was sleeping rather than listening what was going on around him.  
  
Two warriors, both wielding unsheathed kitana's scowled at the braided man, his snores becoming noticeable.  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei barked.  
  
Duo jerked from his sleep, his head hitting the wall behind him in surprise.  
  
"Baka."  
  
A very disgruntled looking group of girls exited Quatre Winner's office in a huff. Usagi's usual cheery blue eyes were glazing over in anger and annoyance. Makoto left the group angrily, letting out a long string curses. The door to Quatre's office opened once again, revealing a man in his early 20's, obviously peering at the group in search of someone.  
  
Trowa turned his gaze to Usagi, who, like the other two women left glared at him. Haruka looked at him sulkingly, her fingers itching to grab the kitana she had hidden. Minako being usually a bouncy, cheery person, took a 180 degree turn in her personality. Her blue depths were shooting daggers at the long-banged man, her features leaving in their wake etches of fury. Trowa gulped.  
  
"Uh. hi. Where's Makoto?" Three pairs of icy glares answered. "Uh. I'll go find her. Tell her that I'm looking for her if you see her." Icy glares met his response. With one last lingering glance, Trowa left.  
  
Finally, Haruka exploded. "HOW DARE THEY!! THEY CAN'T MAKE YOU STAY HERE!!"  
  
Minako sighed. Usagi's face contorted revealing more fury. The meatball- headed woman commented, "Damn well they can't!!!"  
  
"I still can't believe that they're the Gundam pilots. You did see the Gundams. I guess it's only right for you to stay here. You can't tell anyone that way," Minako put in, Usagi's glaring gaze now leveled toward her.  
  
"I'm. Not. Staying. Here." Usagi seethed in sentences. Then realization struck.  
  
"ITS YOUR FAULT THAT WERE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! I TOLD YOU THAT THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! But NOO!!! YOU JUST HAD TO KEEP ON GUSHING ABOUT LIVING WITH SOME REALLY HOT GUYS!!!" Usagi paused, taking in deep breaths to keep herself from yelling and blowing the roof of the house off, not that she already had. "But no. You just HAD to wager us to a group of guys we hadn't even known for more than a few hours!!"  
  
Minako's eyes were wide. She let out a small squeak, which sounded remotely like "s-s-sor-r-ry." Usagi scowled.  
  
The two girls left, leaving behind a very shocked Haruka. The servants that had poked their heads out of doors, wondering what had happened wisely got to work when they saw the expression the last member in the hallway wore. Haruka whirled around, banging on Quatre's door until it opened, and met up at gun point from each of the remaining Gundam pilots.  
  
"Winner!" She bellowed, ignoring the fact that she was a moving target for four professional assassins.  
  
"Let's make a deal."  
  
-------------------  
  
Makoto banged down another pot, the cooks in the kitchen flinching at the loud sound. She proceeded to mumble incoherent phrases under her breath. Trowa entered the room, his eyes set on the angry brunette currently peeling potatoes. Makoto was unaware that the peelings were flying away from the designated garbage can, and were currently rebounding off the walls and floors. Many of the skinned bits hit Trowa, obvious displeasure and annoyance on his face as he picked off the ones that had stuck to him.  
  
"Makoto."  
  
Another pan was thrown down, creating a slight dent in the counter top. She turned around and faced him.  
  
"What?" She growled out, throwing the peeled potatoes into a boiling pot of water.  
  
Another pot was in the process of being slammed down into the counter. Trowa grabbed the girl's wrist, preventing some more damaged property. Makoto stiffened in his hold, yet felt awkwardly comfortable in his grasp. She tried to get loose, which only made Trowa's grip on her harder.  
  
"What do you want?" She whispered, his arms still wrapped around her body. Trowa loosened his grip a little. Which was not much.  
  
"Mako. I'm sorry about you having to stay here, but you knowing that were. well, what we are is putting millions of innocents at risk. Mako." Trowa didn't finish, unaware of the pet name he had called her, and mainly because Makoto only redoubled her efforts to get free, still remaining in the vice-like grip of the apologizing man.  
  
"No-" Makoto protested stubbornly, her green eyes sparkling with fury, which met Trowa's hidden and revealed eyes, their green eyes interlocking. Closer, closer. till their lips were millimeters apart. So close.  
  
"TROWA!!! There you are!! Hee-man's looking for you! Something about the Gun- Oh hey Makoto!" Duo cheerily greeted, unaware of the closeness the two had felt. The two jerked away from each other in surprise, Makoto's face flushing a bit. Trowa and Makoto glared at the braided pilot.  
  
Makoto hurried out of the kitchen.  
  
----------------------  
  
Wufei grumbled, his hands stuck in his pockets as he walked down the corridor. Doors lined the walls, though not many people seemed to be leaving or entering their rooms. The Chinese Gundam pilot heaved a sigh. Those onna's were going to live in the house, as long as the other onna with the kitana stayed as well. Wufei shuddered. He wouldn't dare say it, but he was a bit intimidated. I mean, she did block every bullet that Heero had sent her. And Heero was one in a million when it came to target practice. If an ONNA could block those shots. Wufei shook his head. Stupid onnas.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Heero slipped into the shadows, his eyes never leaving a figure. His Prussian blue eyes narrowed as Haruka seemed to be searching for something in her designated room. Her lean figure graced the room, making her feel in place. The room was in shades of gold and navy blue, her short sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes mixing with the room easily. Somehow. somehow, he found her blue depths so entrancing he often found himself looking away from her. What was there not to like? She could even master the sword she had to have his bullets rebound back at him. A light smirk graced his lips as he exited the room.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Usagi!" A pitiful whine continued to echo as Duo banged on Usagi's door. The entrance to her room remained shut as he had a sneaky suspicion that the door had been barred. He called her name out again, still receiving no answer.  
  
Duo turned his head to find another door opening, the user of the room in obvious annoyance. Minako emerged, taking with her a full-fledged glare-and- stare. She raised an eyebrow in annoyance and looked quite amused, in fact. He turned his hopes to her.  
  
"Minako." He started begging. A softer look appeared in Minako's eyes as she considered what to do.  
  
Smiling softly, she said, "Alright. what is it?" But then looked annoyed at herself. "Actually, strike that comment. I know what's going on. It's been happening the last half hour." Minako mumbled, but Duo caught wind of it. He flushed.  
  
"Okay, Usagi's obviously not going to let me talk to her. what can I do? I've asked her out, but we still have to go on a date." Duo trailed off.  
  
But Minako's eyes had that glaze that said, 'You-just-gave-me-a-great-idea- that-will-morally-scar-you!' look. Indigo eyes looked at her in confusion.  
  
"What's with the look?"  
  
Minako rolled her eyes. "You can bring her to dinner. You can take her out on that date you were meaning to do with her!" Minako gushed out, her eyes widening. Oh, she could see it now. The wedding would take place at the grandest cathedral. But Minako was jolted out of her thoughts as Duo gave her a hard bear hug.  
  
"Oh thanks Minako! This is great! Why didn't I think of it before.?" And Duo hurried to his room to make arrangements. Minako already had thoughts on why he hadn't thought of it.  
  
Minako looked down in the direction Duo had gone. Makoto appeared, rather red actually. Minako's face once again supported an arched eyebrow.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Uh. nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me! I can see when love is in the air!" Minako said happily, putting more emphasis on the 'love.' Makoto sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"So who is it? It better not be Quatre because he's mine." Minako started, sending Makoto a sharp glance.  
  
"No, it's not Quatre. It's."  
  
"Nooo!! Don't tell me. I want to find out on myself. Heero? Nah, no. well, gunny. Wufei. swordy... and has to have a slap every time he encounters a woman... And Quatre and Duo seem to be the only sane ones in the group. But Quatre's mine. And Duo is Usagi's. mind you they're not really talking right now. So. TROWA?!" Minako exclaimed, obviously surprised.  
  
Makoto flushed. Minako seemed to be on the verge of tears.  
  
"How come every one around be is getting together and I'm living with a bunch of hot guys, and I STILL don't have a boyfriend?!"  
  
Everyone in the hallway laughed. A slight giggle was heard from Usagi's room.  
  
----------------- End chapter.  
  
Lol, this was more of a couple chapter. Wufei is the only one who's single. ()()()(). The Haruka/Heero thing I had been actually thinking about it for a while also. lol. Anyway, so Usagi's staying at the G-boys mansion. What other secrets do they have stored in there? I mean, there were the Gundams. wonder what else might just. POP up! *nervous giggle* Okay, enough mindless blabber from me. I hope you enjoyed reading this ficcy! Please review!! Ciao!  
  
Oh yeah!! I forgot!! Neo-Queen Saturnity, you are SOOO going down!!! Mamoru is definitely a baka in my terms. And remember to return my Evangelian DVD!!! ^_^()  
  
I have MSN, so feel free to add me. (sailorsilverbutterfly@hotmail.com)  
  
Ja ne! ~Jackie 


	8. Chapter Eight: Sneaking Out Has Its Down...

Straight Flush  
  
Chapter 8 - Sneaking Out Has It's Downfalls  
  
By: Jacquelin Benito  
  
August 2002  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Jackie: I OWN GUNDAM WING AND SAILOR MOON!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Evil Lawyer (think Matrix Agent look-alike): *cough, cough* *holds gun to Jackie's head*  
  
Jackie: O.O  
  
Evil Lawyer: *smirks*  
  
Jackie: HEY!! NO FAIR!! I DEMAND A REMATCH!!  
  
Evil Lawyer: What?!! *pushes gun harder*  
  
Jackie: Oww!! *glares*  
  
Evil Lawyer: Disclaimer please.  
  
Jackie: Oi!! He.err. I mean, it said PLEASE!! A POLITE EVIL LAWYER!!! Who would've thought??  
  
Evil Lawyer: *glowers, pushes gun harder*  
  
Jackie: AGH!!! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!!!  
  
Evil Lawyer: Can you just say it??  
  
Jackie: *glares*  
  
Evil Lawyer: *glares back*  
  
Jackie: *glares*  
  
Evil Lawyer: *glares back*  
  
Jackie: *glares*  
  
Evil Lawyer: *glares back*  
  
Jackie: FINE!! I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. *sighs*  
  
Evil Lawyer: *glares*  
  
Jackie: HEY!! I said it already!!  
  
Evil Lawyer: *glares, grumbles* Fine.  
  
Jackie: Tee hee!! But I own the plot and story!!  
  
------------------  
  
Oh gosh!! I'm sorry it took so long to get out!! I was pulled on a camping trip all of a sudden and I didn't have time to put up a note!! SORRY!! Gomen!!! GOMEN!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!  
  
------------------  
  
RUFF!!  
  
RUFF!!  
  
RIP!!!  
  
BARK!!!  
  
"RUN!!!"  
  
BARK!!!  
  
RUFF RUFF!!!!  
  
RIP!!!!!  
  
GROWL!!!!  
  
------------------  
  
"Alright, what happened," Quatre asked, eyeing the two characters in front of him.  
  
Usagi and Duo avoided his gaze. Unfortunately enough for Duo, his suit had been damaged, bite marks raking along his shirt and coat. Usagi was okay, except for the fact that she was missing her shoe. In fact, it was sitting on Quatre's desk, looking as though a dog had been using it as a chew toy.  
  
Wufei was sitting in a corner, laughing his head off as he looked at the pair. They had tried to sneak out, Duo had asked Usagi out on a date. And the fact that they were banned from leaving the house unescorted by at least two Magnuacs and Quatre, they couldn't step a foot out of the premises. Which they had tried. And hadn't succeeded in doing.  
  
Wufei was still laughing. (A/N: ^_^()) Finally, Duo looked up, and glared at the blonde pilot.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us you had GUARD DOGS?!"  
  
---------------------  
  
Laughter ensued as Usagi told Minako and Makoto what had happened. The petite blonde was NOT amused.  
  
So, she did one of the things she was best at. Wailing.  
  
"YOU GUYS!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE COMFORTING ME!!" And thus, the girls had a fountain soaking the carpet of the room.  
  
"Awww, c'mon Usagi. It is funny. I mean, c'mon. Guard dogs? Who would've thought!" Minako grinned as Makoto laughed again.  
  
"Usagi! C'mon, hush! Alright, alright. We shouldn't have laughed. How 'bout I make some cookies and you can tell us about what happened," Makoto held back a snort.  
  
Still grinning, Minako laughed again. "Where were you going to go anyway?"  
  
"Um, somewhere called The Roselyn Restaurant,"  
  
Makoto and Minako stopped in their tracks. Their turned to Usagi, eyes wide.  
  
"THE ROSELYN RESTAURANT?! Are you series?!!"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, why? What? Is that some cheesy take out place or something?"  
  
"No! That place is like rated 11 out of 10!!! It's supposed to be one of the best restaurant chains in the world!! And its so hard to get in! You need to get like a month in advance reservation!" Makoto said excitedly as she gave Usagi a jealous look. "Duo must really like you! You'll get a head ache just trying to phone there!"  
  
Minako chuckled. "You forget, Mako-chan dearest. Duo's a Gundam pilot."  
  
"Your point being?" Minako laughed at the confused look on Usagi's face.  
  
Minako laughed as she left the two in her dust.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Duo was still in Quatre's office. He was still sitting, bored as Quatre went into a long talk about protecting their identity and Usagi's safety. He yawned.  
  
"Are you even listening?" Quatre asked annoyed and impatient as he glared at the braided pilot.  
  
"Yeah! I am! Continue."  
  
Quatre glared, but continued none the less.  
  
"Usagi's in danger already. We can't have you trying to sneak her out when OZ is starting to reform."  
  
Duo nodded dumbly. "I know."  
  
"Alright, Heero's asking if you could repair his Gundam for him."  
  
Duo yawned sleepily. "I know."  
  
Quatre glared at him. "Usagi is a lesbian."  
  
"I know," Duo blinked. "WHAT?!!!!"  
  
Quatre eyed him, annoyed.  
  
"Glad to see you're paying attention."  
  
"Quatre," Duo whined. " It's." He glanced to his watch. "8:00???"  
  
Quatre merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
"On to business."  
  
-------------------  
  
Makoto hummed quietly as she made her way to the kitchen. Giggling to herself about Usagi's Doggy Adventure, she entered the threshold, surprised to see Trowa already there. Feeding.  
  
"Dogs?" Makoto asked, confused.  
  
A large German Shepherd and couple Rotwilers sat happily on the floors, wagging their tails. (A/N: KAWAII!!! I love dogs!!) They munched on the food given to them, Trowa on the side petting the German Shepherd.  
  
Makoto blushed as she remembered what had happened the previous day. Trowa looked up.  
  
"Hey Trowa," Makoto said quietly, walking over to the dogs.  
  
"Hey Mako."  
  
Makoto blushed. 'Mako?'  
  
"I didn't know you liked dogs," Makoto took a knee as she petted the fur of the German Shepherd.  
  
"Wow, the fur is so soft." Makoto commented, scratching the dog behind the ear.  
  
"Yeah, well I take good care of them," Trowa said. Was that pride in his voice?? "This is Tasha."  
  
Tasha nuzzled Makoto and she laughed.  
  
"These wouldn't happen to be the guard dogs Usagi was kindly telling us about, would they?"  
  
Trowa smirked. "So she told you, huh? Well, yeah, these are the ones. Don't tell Duo. I don't want to wake up and find my hair pink."  
  
Makoto laughed again. "Pink?  
  
Trowa smiled.  
  
"Well, I got to go. I'll see you around?"  
  
Trowa nodded. Makoto smiled as she gave Tasha a final scratch.  
  
"Bye Tasha. Trowa."  
  
Trowa watched until she was out the door.  
  
"Hmmm. so do you like her Tasha?"  
  
The German Shepherd studied Trowa for a minute. She barked.  
  
Trowa nodded in understanding. He returned to grooming her.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Minako looked at Usagi, unbelieving what she had heard.  
  
"Usagi! You just got caught sneaking out! And you want to do WHAT?!"  
  
"SHHH!!!" Usagi gave Minako an agitated look. "Can you not understand what it means when we WHISPER?! That means we want to keep this a SECRET! Do you want to the others to know?!"  
  
"Know what?" A voice asked.  
  
Usagi and Minako screamed in surprise, turning to find Haruka there, eyebrow raised as she had a suspicious look on her face.  
  
"Don't DO that!!" Minako yelled at her, Haruka stepping back at the sheer volume of her voice. Usagi wasn't as lucky as she was standing right next to the shouting girl.  
  
"You two wouldn't happen to be planning to sneak out, would you?" A changing tone of voice on the last part.  
  
"Uh. No?"  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes. "Koneko, don't. I don't want you sneaking out with Duo again."  
  
Minako crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. "She's not sneaking out with Duo."  
  
Usagi sighed in relief. 'Thanks Minako.' She thought as she silently praised her friend.  
  
"She's sneaking out with ME!!"  
  
Usagi facefaulted. She glared at Minako. 'Thanks for NOTHING!!!' She silently screamed.  
  
Haruka stared at Minako, disbelief on her face. She shook her head, amused.  
  
"Alright, I'm telling Winner," Haruka finally said. Usagi and Minako looked at her in horror.  
  
"NO!! Haruka!! You can't!!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Minako butted in. "C'mon!! We won't go down without a fight!! Fight like a man!!"  
  
Usagi and Haruka looked at her in disbelief.  
  
Minako blushed. "Whoops! I mean WOMAN!!"  
  
Haruka and Usagi facefaulted immediately.  
  
"Alright, I give up. Go! Just get out of my face!!"  
  
Minako and Usagi looked at her surprised.  
  
Usagi turned to Minako. "Do you think she's alright?"  
  
Usagi raised a hand to Haruka's forehead.  
  
Haruka slapped the hand away, looking annoyed.  
  
"Go! NOW!!! Before I change my mind and tell Winner."  
  
They quickly skidded out of the hall.  
  
--------------  
  
A knock on the door sounded as Makoto immediately said, "Come in."  
  
Usagi and Minako walked into Makoto's room, usually quiet. Makoto looked up to them, confused. She closed the book she was reading.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Mako-chan. you know when the guys are usually gone for the night, right?"  
  
Makoto looked at them confused. "What??"  
  
"Get to the point Mina-chan," Usagi quickly said, occasionally glancing toward the door.  
  
Minako glared at the other blonde. "Fine. Usagi and me want to sneak out."  
  
Makoto glanced toward Usagi. Then back to Minako. "You want to do WHAT?!"  
  
"That's what I said," Minako muttered under her breath, but it went unnoticed by the two.  
  
"Usagi. You got caught sneaking out by GUARD DOGS! If Duo wasn't there to take most of the damage, you'd be in pieces," Makoto said. Inwardly she started laughing. 'Those dogs seem so cute. It's hard to imagine they're guard dogs.'  
  
Usagi shudded. "That's why we need to know when the guys leave so we can sneak out again. Now that we know that there are dogs, all we need to do is throw them some food and go!"  
  
---------------------  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Alright, let's go," Usagi whispered to her group.  
  
"I don't believe I'm doing this!" Makoto muttered to herself, her heels making a soft clicking sound against the stone paved walk.  
  
A dog sniffed the air.  
  
A growl echoed in the air.  
  
"Who brought the food?" Minako asked quietly, eyeing the dog. The dogs eyes were all that was seen as it hid in the bush.  
  
Nobody answered her.  
  
"Minako? You didn't bring it?"  
  
Minako shook her head.  
  
Usagi grew anxious. "Makoto??"  
  
The brunette shook her head.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
A German Shepherd emerged from the bush.  
  
"Tasha?" The name fell on Makoto's lips.  
  
Usagi went rigid.  
  
The German Shepherd drew closer.  
  
Usagi started shaking.  
  
And then Tasha nuzzled Makoto's leg, much like a cat.  
  
Makoto let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Y-you k-n-n-ow t-t-hat dog?!!!" Usagi stuttered out.  
  
"It's okay Usa-chan. Tasha's not going to hurt us," Usagi let out a sigh as she approached the dog carefully.  
  
Tasha growled at her.  
  
"Umm. okay."  
  
Minako, who had stayed silent during the entire ordeal, finally said, "Shall we go ladies?"  
  
Usagi took a place beside her friend. Makoto took the other side.  
  
"So where are we going again?"  
  
"Umm. I think it's a club called Retro."  
  
------------------  
  
At Club Retro.  
  
"Oh c'mon Heero!!! Loosen up a bit!!"  
  
------------------  
  
End of Chapter. TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
------------------  
  
Hehe!!! I love this chapter!! Well, remember to review peoples. I'm SAD!!! Only a month left until school starts again!! *sighs* Well, make the most of it peoples!!  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
~Jackie 


	9. Chapter Nine: Night at the Club

Straight Flush Chapter Nine - Night at the Club By: Jacquelin Benito August 2002  
  
N/A: Trowa acts VERY OOC!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry! Don't own nothing. *sob*  
  
-----------------  
  
Makoto grabbed a martini glass from the waiter that was wandering around, and moved to the music, swaying her hips suggestively. Closing her eyes, she felt someone approach her and started dancing with him. Her head bobbed as she moved her arms in an up-down motion. Then song ended, and she started to laugh and clap. Opening her eyes to look at her partner, her emerald eyes registered shock as she froze.  
  
A single green eye stared right back, amusement etching his features.  
  
"Hello Makoto. Fancy seeing you here," Trowa said, completely avoiding the fact that the girls had snuck out.  
  
Makoto merely stared. Trowa coughed to hide his laughter. The sound brought the shocked girl back to reality. Slowly, she willed herself to say something.  
  
"Trowa! Hehe. umm. what are you doing here?" Makoto mentally slapped her forehead.  
  
'Stupid! Oh god. here it comes.' She thought.  
  
Trowa chuckled. "I should be asking you the same question." He raised an eyebrow. "May I ask this pretty lady to a dance?" He asked, getting a shocked expression.  
  
"Oh. uh, sure!" She answered. A slower song came on, and Makoto placed her head on Trowa's broad shoulder. A rare smile danced on Trowa's face.  
  
--------------------  
  
Minako's eyes scanned the dance floor for further prey to squabble on.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Makoto's dancing with a guy!!" Minako squealed suddenly when she spotted her friend dancing.  
  
Usagi looked up. Sure enough, she was dancing with a guy. But he seemed familiar. I mean, tall, brown haired men weren't very common were they. But a specific hairstyle, more specifically, a long bang hiding his right eye caught her attention. Uh oh.  
  
But a sudden hand clamps onto her shoulder tightly. She turned around, expecting to see one of the other Gundam pilots prodding her for information on why they were here. Surprised, she found herself face to face with a young man. Wearing the traditional OZ uniform. Big uh oh.  
  
She knew about the Gundams. She knew who the pilots were. She knew WHERE the Gundams and the pilots were.  
  
"Hi. Do you want to dance?" The officer asked. Brown eyes swept over her blue ones. She shook her head.  
  
Finding her voice, she answered. "No thanks."  
  
"Aww, come on! Is your boyfriend here?" He asked.  
  
"Hey bud! She said 'No!' Leave her alone," a new voice demanded. The soldier turned around and faced the intruder.  
  
"Why? Are you her boyfriend?" He asked, anger and frustration in his tone.  
  
"Haruka." Usagi said, her tone just a little more than a whisper.  
  
The new comer made a cracking noise with her fingers, and clenched the hand to a fist, pounding it into the other hand. Haruka growled, "What if I am?"  
  
The soldier immediately backed off. Making a motion with his hands behind his back, a group of drunk, red-faced soldiers came toward the fighting group. Five or so in the group, all carrying the disgusting stench of alcohol.  
  
The biggest, burliest, fattest, yet tallest person of the group slammed a hand onto Haruka's shoulder. Hard. But she merely shrugged it off as if she was batting a fly away. Glaring at the taller man, she growled.  
  
"The lady said no. Back off, or do you want to get hurt?" Haruka threatened.  
  
Many of the onlookers started taking bets, while forming a small fight circle.  
  
The soldier let off a chortle.  
  
"Boys, this little girl wants to play!" He laughed out. Haruka's face scrunched up in disgust as she caught a whiff of the man's alcoholic breath.  
  
"Hey! You mess with her, then you mess with me," Makoto said, the crowds parting as she entered the emptied area.  
  
"Ohh! More? Look boys, this one's a looker too!" The drunk soldier let out. The soldiers behind him laughed.  
  
The sound of the safety coming off was heard as the barrel of Trowa's gun came in contact with the threatening soldier.  
  
"You mess with her, you mess with me," Trowa growled softly.  
  
Haruka's katana blade felt a little too close for comfort against the offending OZ soldier's neck. Immediately, five guns were pointed at Haruka. A small dagger ended up at one of the soldiers necks, each of the other Gundam pilots stationed behind the others.  
  
Click! Another gun behind Wufei.  
  
Shing! Usagi's dagger at the man's neck.  
  
Heero pulled out another gun, and aimed it at the man behind Wufei. Deathly silence ensued, the music that was usually blasting off at high volumes had had the wires cut. Several of the nearby bystanders had left the club in a hurry.  
  
"So. Anyone have popcorn?" A voice in the crowd asked, breaking through the silence. The few that laughed were immediately silenced by the glares that insued.  
  
And where was Minako in this scenario? Well. she was a ways away at the Winner mansion. She was one of those who had inched out of the club unnoticed, and was currently leading. (Hehe! Can't tell you that yet!) .back to the silent club.  
  
Needless to say, it was quite eerie indeed. The bouncers were no where in sight, so she and her charges walked up to the silent club. Parting a path wasn't so hard as the crowds eyed her strangely.  
  
At the sight of her master pointing a gun at somebody, Tasha growled. The crowds easily gave way with that suggestion. Minako stood proudly beside the pack of growling dogs.  
  
Duo and Usagi grew edgy as they remembered their last encounter with their sharp rows of teeth. Trowa smirked as he saw his prisoner grow a bit nervous.  
  
Whispering in his ear, he laughed. "Are you afraid of dogs?"  
  
The man's features hardened as Trowa found his weakness. His smirk widened.  
  
Trowa let out a whistle, and Tasha trotted closer to the edgy man.  
  
"If you leave now, all you'll suffer is a nasty bite in the behind," Trowa offered.  
  
Pain and fury etched into the OZ soldier's eyes. He nodded slowly. The remaining soldiers shot off shouts of objection. Trowa's eye landed on Haruka as she slowly withdrew her katana's hold on the man's neck. The soldier let out a sigh of relief as anger and betrayal flashed his way from his groups eyes. The men lowered their guns, but the Gundam pilots still had their guns trained on them.  
  
While the soldiers were exiting the club, Haruka shouted at the retreating OZ group. "By the way! I'M A GIRL!"  
  
Usagi had kicked the man who had kept on asking her to dance. ("I already said 'No!' Now look what you got yourself into!")  
  
When the group had left, the pilots turned their gazes to the three girls. Haruka had left them to their punishment. Good call, too!  
  
Tasha barked as Minako petted the furry canine.  
  
"What in blazes are you three doing here?" Wufei bellowed at them.  
  
Shouting from the Winner mansion lasted through the night.  
  
-----------------------  
  
AgH!!! I am so sorry this came out so late! I thought I had uploaded this a LONG time ago, but either my computer screwed up or FF.net did because it didn't come online. *sigh* This is a stupid, piece of junk.  
  
Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! It hit the 200th mark!!  
  
Review!!!!!!!  
  
Ja!  
  
~Jackie -----------------------  
  
Shout outs.  
  
Reality - Congrats! You're the 200th reviewer!! Hooray!! *throws confetti in the air*  
  
Bluejello - Thanks for all the comments!  
  
Usagi Asia Maxwell - Holy god! You've been with me from the beginning! Luv ya!!!  
  
Moocow - OH GOD!! I hope you haven't died yet because of this long wait.  
  
Naoko - O.O. Needless to say, very long review. You poor thing. already in school. but, thanks! Anyway, Jackie-sama?!!! I'M NOT THAT OLD!!! LoL! Anyhoo.  
  
Crazygurl70 - Thankies! You've been updating this story from the beginning! I've read practically all your stories! And loved them! Update Good Riddance SOON!!!  
  
Solarmistress17- Also been here for a while! While I thought my story was really crappy, you've always been there! Meh luv ya!!  
  
Sailor Grape - Holy God, you've reviewed every chappy. Thanks so much!!  
  
Sailor Emerald - Kind words and consideration! Thanks!  
  
Michelle (from school) - HEY!! Don't go and start dissing my story when you haven't even read it!! LoL! Anyway, shouts from me to you!!! ^_^  
  
Welps, these are the people I wanted to say things to! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
  
Ciao peeps!  
  
~Jackie 


	10. Chapter Ten: Natural Resources

Straight Flush Chapter Ten - Natural Resources By: Jacquelin Benito August 2002  
  
Authors Note: HEHEHE!!! This had to be the quickest update I've had in a WHILE!! Lol! Anyway, I'm going to release a new story soon, saying that this is almost done. *sniff* But don't worry! There WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! Well, enjoy!  
  
Anyway, da story! I got a lotta fluff going on between the appointed couples. Sadly though, throughout this story I didn't really hook Minako and Quatre together did I? Well, there will be a next time! The sequel WILL be coming soon after this is finished.  
  
EVERYONE WILL FINALLY BE TAKING A PART IN THIS CHAPPY! WUFEI! HEERO! HARUKA! QUATRE! And maybe Michelle!  
  
Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Makoto groaned as she lifted herself from her bed. Agh, her backside ached.  
  
Sighing, her slightly hopped toward the closet, and pulled on her maid uniform. What day was it today? Oh yeah, Monday. Makoto groaned as she remembered the night's previous events.  
  
'Note to self,' Makoto thought, slightly grumbling, 'Never, NEVER EVER agree to sneak out with Minako and Usagi EVER again.'  
  
The brunette fought the urge to laugh outloud. What time was it? Holy crap! It was already noon! Scrambling for her shoes, she hopped out the door, still struggling as she tried to slip the shoe onto her foot while rushing toward the kitchen.  
  
Growling in frustration, she stopped as she put the damn thing on.  
  
Only, the shoes felt really loose around her foot. Slipping it off, she stared at the shoe. It wasn't the shiny black low heeled loafers that Minako utterly hated. It was. a gun sheathing case? What the hell? She examined the outside of the leather parcel, before dropping it on the ground realizing how late she was. Okay, screw the shoes. Running off in the direction of the kitchen, she hoped she wouldn't be late.  
  
Unknown to her, the gun satchel had tipped its contents out when she had dropped it. A long, slender item emerged from its hiding. It was a black velvety keep box, meant for storing jewelry such as necklaces, earrings, and rings. The lid cracked open and a thin gold chain sparkled slightly in the light. A diamond ring, it's cut in the shape of heart sparkled beautifully in the hallway. Too bad.  
  
Because at that exact same moment, a German Shepherd going by the name of Tasha, trotted up to the glittering object. Gazing at it curiously for a moment, her jaws darted forward as the necklace was suddenly dangling from her mouth. Her tail wagged happily behind her as she made a short run from the hallway toward the swimming pool.  
  
The expensive piece of jewelry fell with a plop into the chlorine filled water as it slowly sunk to the bottom.  
  
Uh oh, somebody was going to be mad.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The tall brunette woman pushed the doorway open. The brown western flaps swung back and forth continuously, before stopping. Makoto skidded to a halt when she entered the kitchen. But she was currently wearing pantyhose, so it wasn't the easiest thing to do on a linoleum floor. Her eyes widened as she swayed and wobbled a bit before landing painfully on the uninviting ground.  
  
"Oww." Makoto moaned.  
  
Then she noticed that she was the only one currently in the rather large kitchen. Other than the unusually large amount of cherry and blueberry pies sitting on the counter, island center and mahogany table, she was the only person in here. Not that the pies counted as people of course. (AN: ()(). ^_^().) Usually, the other cooks would be here making lunch. It was MONDAY, right?  
  
Then her jaw dropped. Monday. The beginning of a new week. The day after Sunday. She had staying in this mansion as a maid dressed in a skimpy costume for the past week. AN ENTIRE WEEK! That meant that the bet was finished! They could go home! They could.  
  
She would leave Trowa. Suddenly, she was saddened by the thought of leaving him. They had grown to be more than friends. and if he could stop his Silencer thing then he could ask her out and.  
  
Makoto trailed off and she finally realized what she was saying. Or, rather thinking. She liked him. Okay, she more than liked him. I mean, who couldn't fall for those mysterious eyes. sculpted body. soft brown hair. Makoto giggled dreamily. Then she mentally slapped herself.  
  
Makoto sighed. She had actually fallen in love with Trowa Barton. and not once did she think he looked like her old boyfriend.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Wufei Change, preferable called Chang Wufei, exited his bedroom, a look of complete peace on his face, a very rare sight indeed. He had just completed his daily meditation, and with Duo Maxwell always coming around trying to paint something of his pink or purple, he needed something to channel his stress through something. And with the addition of the three extra annoying onna's around with their constant need to suddenly sneak out, he suddenly felt as if he wanted to punch his fist though a wall. Or the most satisfying thing would be slicing off Maxwell's braid with his katana in one clean sweep.  
  
But right now, he neither had the need to chase Duo around the house, constantly destroying countless of Winner's family heirlooms, or punch his fist through the wall.  
  
Overwhelming his senses was the sudden craving of pie, cherry pie, more preferably. Okay, so he could play Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass almost 24/7, but a man did crave sweets. And it was a rare time indeed that he could taste the sweet pastry. For the fact that he had to compete with three sweet toothed people, (One braided man, and two blondes) it had been a difficult thing to do with their constant nightly fridge raids.  
  
He made his way to the kitchen, and he was going to ask one of the bakers to make him a pie. Little did he know he was going to get more than he would expect.  
  
--------------------  
  
Usagi leaned into her boyfriend's chest, a blindfold crossed over her eyes as she was led into a small garden. Her blouse was slightly ruffled as the wind passed between them, but the warmth that they were sharing prevented any draftiness to chill them.  
  
Duo's strong arms were wrapped around her as he laid his head in the crook of her neck, softly blowing at the soft skin. She trembled a bit from the cold, but her eyes suddenly exploded with light as Duo removed the soft cloth that prevented her from seeing the area.  
  
Lilies of all kinds were planted in a horseshoe shape, surrounding a tall willow tree. Purple and pink posies sat in the front row. And then she saw the roses. Rose bushes secluded the area, as she gave an accusing glance toward the braided man.  
  
"You planned on us going here, didn't you?"  
  
Duo said nothing as he pulled her toward the shady tree. Sitting down with a plop on the soft blades of grass, Usagi followed his example and sat on his lap.  
  
And wandering hands suddenly had excited fingers. (AN: BAKA HENTAI'S!!)  
  
Usagi giggled as Duo tickled her, forcing her to the ground as she collapsed in laughter. Her crystalline blue eyes twinkled with hidden mirth as her eyes met with laughing indigo ones. Duo smiled at her, a sudden smirk on her lips as he finally realized she was beneath him.  
  
The laughter died down as Usagi's breath began to become irregular. Her chest heaved from her gasps of giggles and Duo's face was above hers. His lips inched closer toward hers.  
  
"Usa." Duo said.  
  
His affectionate nickname fell on his lips like a kiss.  
  
Usagi stared into his eyes, before closing them and hugging him closer to her.  
  
"Usa." He breathed again.  
  
The name became a kiss.  
  
----------------------  
  
Makoto jumped onto the table in joy as she began to dance of the polished oak. Whoops! Her foot slipped onto a pie tin's edge, causing the cherry pie it had been holding to go flying toward the doorway.  
  
She failed to notice the figure standing, rooted to the spot as the pie was headed toward him.  
  
Splat!  
  
The metal tin fell away as the pie now held the face full of an easily angered Chinese man.  
  
"Baka onna!" Wufei yelled, before lunging at her.  
  
Makoto screamed, before jumping off the table and Wufei went sprawling.  
  
"Onna! What did you do?" He screamed at her, as he held a look of shock and anger in his eyes.  
  
Whipping cream suddenly fell from his forehead and onto his nose as he gazed at the large amount at the tip. He blinked, before remembering that his face was covered in whipping cream.  
  
He lunged at her again, before getting a face full of another pie in his face, this time blueberry.  
  
His eyes were wide as he stared at her.  
  
Someone's dying laughter snapped the two out of their stupor.  
  
Minako stood in the large doorway to the kitchen, one of the flaps open as she leaned on the other, a grin on her face as she stood in the archway, smiling coyly like someone from a cheap western cowboy movie.  
  
Nobody said a word.  
  
But the blonde suddenly pulled something out from behind her, and it went flying in Wufei's direction.  
  
Clearly learning from his previous mistakes, he ducked, and was put out of harms way. And who had been standing behind him?  
  
Makoto's face held a look of pure shock, her mouth in the shape of an 'o' as the pie hit her face with a 'slap!'  
  
"Minako!" She shrieked, before lunging at the laughing girl.  
  
Wufei smirked, and licked his lips, tasting the cherry and blueberry fruits.  
  
Wufei grabbed the nearest pie, and it was suddenly flung toward the equally shocked blonde woman who had been standing in the doorway.  
  
She shrieked when the pastry hit her face. Her blue eyes quickly registered vengeance as she scrapped the cream away from her eyes and nose.  
  
Every grabbed the pie(s) closest to them, the three figures eyeing each other.  
  
Wufei let out a war cry as he threw the two pies he had in his hands at the girls. With that, he let out a genuine laugh, before another pie hit him in the back of the head.  
  
He turned, and glared at the girls who had suddenly double-teamed on him.  
  
But with a pie hidden behind her back, Makoto laughed as she smashed it into her partner's face.  
  
---------------------  
  
Haruka whistled merrily as she twirled her key chain on her index finger. Stopping, she stuffed them into her pocket as she heard something rustle in the bushes beside her. It growled, before exiting and Haruka eyed the dog in surprise.  
  
Sensing Haruka drop her guard, Tasha trotted away from her. She headed in the direction of the sound of a waterfall, but Haruka failed to notice the glittering object hanging from her mouth.  
  
Enter Heero Yui. The Prussian blue eyed man looked at the woman who was equally eyeing her.  
  
"Hello Haruka," He greeted.  
  
Haruka smiled, and she nodded.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Heero asked, taking a seat on one of the stone benches hidden in the shade, before pulling out his laptop.  
  
"Oh, just checking out the grounds," Haruka replied casually.  
  
But Haruka was really searching the grounds, trying to find the hidden Gundams. She believed Usagi's word about the boys being the retired infamous Gundam pilots, but she wanted to see the great Mecca's with her own eyes.  
  
Heero glanced up at her answer, his eyebrow cocked.  
  
A sudden scream ripped though the air as the couple froze. It was Makoto. And it was coming from the house. A shriek followed her voice, Minako, followed by a masculine voice war cry.  
  
Heero's laptop was shut abruptly while Haruka was already sprinting toward the mansion.  
  
--------------------  
  
The doorbell rang. Quatre looked up from his book. Ah well, Usagi would answer it. He returned to his book.  
  
The doorbell rang again. Quatre looked up again, annoyance clearly showing on his face.  
  
The ringing sound continued, this time, unstopping as the person repeatedly pushed the lighted button.  
  
Quatre sighed, and slipped off his reading glasses onto his side table.  
  
Standing up, he made his way toward the door.  
  
The doorbell was still ringing.  
  
Opening the door, he glared at the intruders.  
  
Two figures stood on the front porch. A woman with teal hair dressed elegantly, although her sea-green eyes were blood shot.  
  
The other person was male. His short ebony hair with blue highlights was glinting in the sun. Dark blue eyes stared coldly at the Winner heir.  
  
"My name is Mamoru Chiba. Where is Usagi?"  
  
---------------------  
  
AHHH!! Cliffie!! Hehehe!!! I couldn't wait to get this out! And I have the greatest ideas for the next chapter! Stay tuned please!!!!  
  
Anyway, don't kill me. C'mon, you had to realize I'd stick this @$$hole in this story sometime. Right? Lol! Anyway, please review!! I WANT REVIEWS!!! Lol! Nah, I just hoped you enjoyed this story.  
  
Ciao!  
  
~Jackie  
  
--------------------- 


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Return of the Baka

Straight Flush  
  
Chapter Eleven: Return of the Baka  
  
By: Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito  
  
September-October 2002  
  
--------  
  
Disclaimer: ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.  
  
--------  
  
Do NOT, under any circumstances, get an ALREADY enraged blonde mad at you. Especially if that blonde happens to be the future ruler of a crystal utopia. And getting FOUR already enraged blondes at you is worse. And by the facts, one happens to be the Gundam pilot of Sandrock. One happens to be a trained katana wielder, and has the commands of the winds at her disposal. Another is the Goddess of Love, but when you REALLY piss her off, Love-me-tender becomes the ultimate If-You-Piss-Me-Off,-Get-Ready-To-Rumble Queen. A big no-no. and last, but not least happens to hold to power to a Millennia-old silver crystal, which also happens to be the most powerful item in THIS universe.  
  
Ah! Ah! *wags finger* You didn't find out who pissed off some of the most powerful people on Earth yet! Oh.. well, lets just say, he's lean, mean, and a big dork. Black hair, blue eyes.. sound familiar?  
  
  
  
--------  
  
  
  
Usagi was seeing red. Well actually, she was seeing the face of one of the most cheating bastards of all time. Black hair, blue eyes, tall figure. going by the name of Mamoru? Anybody heard of him? Well the minute Quatre heard that name and angry bull seemed to somehow run at full speed toward the guy with the red flag. The usually polite blonde slammed the door in his face. And not to mention that the mahogany colored door wasn't exactly all wood. it was also reinforced with neo-titanium. and that doesn't exactly go great when it interacted violently, slapping the front of people's faces. (AN: Not that I'm complaining..)  
  
A horrible (AN: ::COUGHGIRLISHCOUGH::) scream pierced the air as Mamoru clutched his face, writhing in pain. His teal-haired companion looked down at him in surprise, making no move to help him up.  
  
But when the former princess of the moon sees red, she acts much like a bull would. She hates red. It was on her bows. It's the color of his rose. Okay, so it's the favorite color of one of her best friends, but that doesn't count! Rei's is FIERY RED! (Not that it makes much of a difference *cough, cough*)  
  
Usagi shook her head to try to rid herself of these thoughts, but they wouldn't go away. Red, Mamoru, Red, Mamoru.. a bloody red Mamoru seems like a very good appetizer for tonight!  
  
(AN: *cackles* I'd give you advice dear *cough* protector of Earth, but you see, then I'd get a very mad blonde on my case. So, I'll tell you telepathically!)  
  
A strange voice sounding exactly like Jackie's (me, the author), suddenly popped up in the violinists head as she shook her teal locks in confusion.  
  
'Run.. Get away! Now!'  
  
Michiru stepped away from Mamoru as she moved a safe distance away.  
  
Whoops! Wrong person!  
  
*grins*  
  
So I've described two blondes so far. And yes, who could forget Minako? *blinks* Where is Minako?  
  
  
  
--------  
  
  
  
Words of advice.  
  
Never, ever, once again stuff a pie in Heero Yui's face. And immediately hurl another pie toward the more.. *manly* areas of the anatomy of the male body. No sooner afterward, have hot coffee splash in his face. It does not suit well with his mood. And it sorely reduced the ego of the man.  
  
Heero seemed to be okay with the pie. He even managed a fraction of a hundredths grin. Heero had gone stiff, making no move whatsoever, when the hot coffee slipped down his face slowly. Drip. Drip Drip.  
  
The lack of movement really freaked all the occupants in the rather large kitchen.  
  
And when the Perfect Soldier gets a certain gleam in his eyes and mouth's, "Mission Accepted," that also is not a good thing. Plus, when the fact that he is the only one in the kitchen with a gun, it does make things a little queasy. Especially if you were the pair that had double teamed on him.  
  
There was only one thing to do.  
  
RUN.  
  
****  
  
And that's how our dear Minako Aino got stuck in the pantry closet.  
  
Minako snorted. You'd think with Duo and Usagi to feed, they'd decide to get a bigger pantry closet. But NOOO! It just HAD to be the size of a walk in closet, plus the fact was that wide ass shelved were overflowing with cans and boxes of food. And there was only enough room for one person to suck in their stomach and squeeze into the little gap. Not to mention that you were standing on a couple boxes of pop and had a broom sticking into your back.  
  
Minako sighed.  
  
'Note to self,' she thought, her lips smirking, 'Never again pick a closet to hide from Heero.'  
  
A sudden urge to itch her nose suddenly went through her mind. And her hand already stuck somewhere where she couldn't move it.  
  
Dammit.  
  
  
  
--------  
  
  
  
Makoto ran. Oh and like hell she ran. She wasn't one to face Heero's wrath. Ducking into a corridor, she quickly scanned the area. Hmm, no body here. Then she thought about it. Nobody wanted to face Heero's wrath. Although she did hear somebody named Relena or something that stalked him or something.  
  
Footsteps were suddenly heard padding on the soft carpet of the hallway. Quick! Hide!!  
  
Trying to tip-toe slowly away from the scene of the crime, she quickly made her way to the nearest unlocked room.  
  
Too late. Arms wrapped themselves around the brunette as she struggled to get away.  
  
"NOO!!! HEERO!! HEHE!! Well.. I'm sorry?" Makoto said, squeaking out an apology as she babbled on. Her excuse of missing Wufei fell on deaf ears. But a cold gaze from her monotonous solider cut her off mid-sentence.  
  
"Makoto," A voice growled. Prussian blue eyes interlocked with hers, a menacing glare gleaming. Makoto swallowed. Glancing up at his face, she had to fight down her laughter. Heero's eyes, nose, and mouth were outlined with whipped cream. And his brown hair was damp from the water she had splashed up on him.  
  
**Flashback  
  
A war cry was heard though the gardens as Haruka and Heero stopped their chat. Well, they weren't really chatting, rather staring at each other trying to depict the facial words that echoed from their features. And they weren't really succeeding.  
  
"HAH! Take that baka!" Minako's yell was heard. A slight 'thwack' was heard and the two athletic figures sitting in the courtyard sprinted off toward the kitchens.  
  
Reaching the place where all their meals were cooked, they were surprised to see a full-out war going on between Wufei, Minako and Makoto. The tiled floor was coated with the cream filling, and little piles of tins were starting to stack in piles. Blueberry and cherry filling oozed onto the floor. Haruka gaped. Heero blinked, and if he was surprised or amused, he certainly didn't show it.  
  
But the Perfect Soldier does tend to get a little emotional when a twin pie attack happens to slam in your chest and crotch area. All in all, not very good odds of surviving.  
  
But wait! There's more!  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Makoto danced on to the counter top and dumped all the contents of a 4L water jug onto Heero's head.  
  
Blink blink.  
  
A vein began to throb above Heero's lift eyebrow. Prussian blue eyes glazed over and the expression-less face hardened even more.  
  
Haruka knew that this was not a good thing. Inching away from her companion, she slipped unnoticed through the doorway.  
  
Wufei's obsidian eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter. Ohh boy. Hey! Heero wasn't wearing spandex biker shorts either!! Where did his gun come from.? Actually.. I don't want to know.  
  
***End Flashback  
  
Grinning weakly, she tried to shake the memory from her mind. But the look on Heero's face when Minako and Makoto had double teamed on him had been worth it.  
  
She suddenly felt a sudden chill, as the cold oozing liquid of ice-cream slid slimily down her back mercilessly.  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
Back to the author..  
  
Usagi and Minako, check! Oh yes.. who could forget Haruka?  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
Haruka blinked. Was she seeing things or something? No.. the last time she checked, her eyes were in perfect order. She wasn't seeing Michiru standing in front of her, was she? Sea green eyes, teal hair, sea green eyes.. teal hair..  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka whispered softly. The wind caught her words and a gust of air brought the name whistling by the violinists ears.  
  
Turning around, Michiru was caught in the arms of Haruka.  
  
(AN: AWWW!! KAWAII!! I was a baka for thinking I could split these two up V_V())  
  
"Haruka," Michiru acknowledged, locked in the sweet embrace of her reunited lover.  
  
A grin lighted up the face of the race car driver.  
  
They were pulled into another embrace.  
  
Haruka glanced over Michiru's shoulder and her jaw dropped.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?!! WHY THE *beep* IS MAMORU CHIBA STANDING ON THE FRONT PORCH?!"  
  
  
  
--------  
  
  
  
The acute hearing of a certain guard dog immediately heard the sharp yell of one of the guests of the Winner Mansion. Tasha barked, her sound alerting the other patrolling guard dogs surrounding the area. The three German shepherds, it seemed, weren't the only dogs in the area. A Siberian husky, and rather big boned greyhound strided quickly into the area. The group herded quickly toward the northeast end of the large estate.  
  
  
  
---------  
  
  
  
Around the area, a certain female currently having ice-cream poured down her brake froze in rigid rage. And it wasn't about the ice cream either.  
  
  
  
---------  
  
  
  
Minako blinked. MAMORU?!!! The canned foods that were teetering on the shelves fell to the floor with a crash as she raced out of the pantry closet.  
  
  
  
---------  
  
  
  
Usagi.. well, let's just say, Mamoru, well.. actually.. no comment..  
  
  
  
---------  
  
  
  
*rises from a grave slowly* I'M ALIVE!! I'M ALIVE!!!  
  
AHH!!! *dodges all the flying plates and vegetable* GOMEN!!! *wails* I'M SORRY!!! Jeezz!!! I know I haven't updated.. well, in a while.. but.. hey! I updated! I PROMISE this will not be discontinued. I will updated as soon as I can. I am so sorry for the big wait!!! SOO SORRY!!!  
  
Also, about the beginning, please, NO OFFENCE WHATSOEVER TO ALL THE BLONDE PEOPLE READING THIS!! Please! Don't kill me! It's just that I was using it for an example!! I'm sorry if this offends you in any way!  
  
Well, you can send all death threats and flames to the review box as well. *mushroom puff sigh* BUT PLEASE!! SOMEBODY! Give me a nice review! I know I'm gunna get SOME sort of flames.. but.. PLEASE!! *falls on knees* FORGIVE ME!!!  
  
Ciao babes!  
  
~KB Jackie-chan 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Let Insanity Ensue

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Straight Flush  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
By: Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito  
  
January 2003 (Released February 2003)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
A Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover.  
----------------------------------  
Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply.  
----------------------------------  
Authors Notes: Very sorry for the lack of update on all my stories! Please see Author's Notes at bottom for more information please! Meanwhile, enjoy the chapter. Next up! Chapter 13 and Epilogue!  
  
WARNING: All little kiddies, be warned. If you happen to like Mamoru Chiba staying on the living plane of existence, I'm afraid you might not like this chapter. It's a pretty mild scene though. So you can choose not to read or to read. I warned you. All the people who would like Chiba to start making his way to the Underworld [many people heard in the background cheering], then please go right on ahead and read. Don't forget to review!  
  
Please enjoy..  
----------------------------------  
Acronyms.  
  
Quite an interesting topic if you really think about it.  
  
..NOT!  
  
Okay.. so a very boring topic if you do not know what an acronym is.  
  
But once you do know, it's quite fun to make new acronyms up.  
  
Take this for example: SPEW. Taken from the book Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. A very interesting acronym. Society to Protect Elvish Welfare. Or.. Just plain "spewing"..  
  
It could also mean Stupid Prats who are Extremely.. erm.. Wealthy? Well, whatever. An acronym, as defined in Webster's Universal Collage Dictionary is a word formed from initials or groups of letters in a word or phrase.  
  
KFC: Kentucky Fried Chicken. LASER: Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation.  
  
Or, even PMS: Pre-Menstrual Cycle. OSKK: Over-Sharpened Kitchen Knife (AKA: the "katana")  
  
Now, on the topic of why the heck this is the first paragraph in this chapter, let me give you a clear picture of what this is trying to explain.  
  
KMC: Kill.. Mamoru.. Chiba.. hehe, sounds simple enough, right?  
  
Well, now, throw in a bunch of other acronyms in the bunch. Try and translate this:  
  
All of the BSSM scouts are going to KMC with an OSKK, LASERS, and with many other painful techniques. All things will be done in order to ensure that someone will KMC because he is a cheating bastard, lying scum, and a blasted pansy of a fighter. But, unfortunately for him, Usagi is currently experiencing PMS, so we cannot be sure if he will escape this.. turn of events ALIVE. And no, alive is not an acronym. Rather.. the opposite of being *dead.*  
  
Now, another question.  
  
What do you do when you get a pissed off Queen of the Cosmos (QotC), currently being trailed by three Gundam pilots, all currently waving some guns in the air threateningly (and at you), five over-protective friends who will stop at nothing to murder you, and have nothing my your dirty mouth, a small briefcase, and a rose stuffed in your pocket? Also, throw in the bits where the QotC also has the most powerful rock in the universe at her disposal and an apprehensive Haruka Ten'oh who would like nothing more than to rip your guts out? AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDD!!! Throw the illustrious PMS into the mix!  
  
What do you get??  
  
A soon to be very bloody Mamoru Chiba.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Usagi Tsukino was not mad. Of course she wasn't! If she was mad, then our dear Quatre Winner's mansion would have been the main landmark for the Guinness Book of World Records for the most tears to ever come out of a human body. So, of course Usagi wasn't mad!! If she was mad, half the fine China in Quatre's home would have been in shatters, not due because of what mess Duo made whenever he had been playing "Kill Maxwell" with Wufei.  
  
No, if Usagi was mad, she most likely would have ran away. But this Usagi was not mad. In fact, judging by the murderous glint that was currently shining in her usual cheerful blue eyes, I would not say she was mad. She was *beyond* mad. Past the phase where she throws the usual tantrum.. past the part where she would usually bawl her eyes out. Past the time where she would usually end up with a very pained and hurt look on her face.. past all that.  
  
Usagi Tsukino was not mad. She was *pissed.*  
  
And that is not necessarily a good thing..  
  
.. for anyone.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The usual rich tenor voice that flooded the hallways that transformed into something awful. A painstakingly high pitched voice killed the eardrums of all who heard the voice racketed the echoing hallways of a "secret" underground base. Oh the pain! The agony! THE HORROR! And he was saying only one word to create this much of a disturbance!  
  
"USAGI?!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!" Duo Maxwell's voice echoed through the hallways. He had been trapped in the underground complex (which they used to store their Gundams away) under the Mansion for hours. And Duo was getting freaked. He was lost in his own home! The walls were stretched five meters high, and were made of very solid neo-titanium; just incase of any surprise attacks. Also, Duo had found out that the metallic walls echoed off each other very nicely.  
  
"Q-man?? HHHHEEEEEEERRRROOOO??!! WWWWWWUUUUUUUFFFFFEEEEEEIIIIIIII?????? TTTTTRRRRROOOOOWWWWWAAAAAAAAA??????" Duo called each of his comrades names, hoping to some sort of God out there that one of them was here and was going to find and help him.  
  
Or maybe one of the girls had gotten lost like Usagi had and had ended up in here too!  
  
"MAKOTO!!! MINAKO??? UUUUUUSSSSSSSAAAAAAAGGGGGIIIIIII???!!!!"  
  
He paused to listen to the names ring down the hallway.  
  
..sagi.. sagi.. sagi.. Usagi's name stopped echoing and Duo stopped in front of another door and opened it, hoping it would be the way out. All of the doors in the corridors looked exactly alike except for the different type of alarm system in each room. Duo punched in a code in a pad to his right and hoped for the best.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Duo groaned loudly as he realized it wasn't his means of escape. Oh how he wished he hadn't snoozed through the class where Quatre had been telling them which door led to which room. A prayer ran through his mind.  
  
"I swear, if any God out there will get me out of this, I will never taunt Wufei or Heero again! I swear! And I won't tug on Usagi's pigtails any more either! Or break any more of Q-man's family heirlooms when teasing Fei- chan! Whoops! I mean Wufei! Plllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeee??????!!"  
  
His eyes glared at the room he was standing before. He had passed the hanger bay almost three times already! Duo prepared to take a step towards the walls and bang his head really hard against it, but reconsidered when he remembered that they were made of neo-titanium. Hands itching to touch the wall and commence what he had thought about in his "genius" of a mind, he stopped and withdrew himself from the temptation. Instead, he focused his attention toward the Gundanium Alloy armored, 65 meter high robot, fully equipped robot with an arsenal that would be the envy of most military controlled sites.  
  
Duo grinned sadistically. Ah well, Q-man was rich enough to pay for any repairs. He thought, an evil spark lighting up his playful violet eyes.  
  
And with that, Duo took off to his Gundam, fully prepared to blow up a wall and escape this little maze. He was feeling a lot like those little test tube gerbils, the ones that were used in scientific experiments. A million different thoughts were running through his head now. His brain, which was once in genius mode a few minutes ago had focused itself solely on trying to find some food for his body. Oh yes, and while he was at it, he needed to find Usagi. Something was terribly wrong..  
  
Duo activated Deathscythe HELL and the black Gundam's eyes shone with a demonic red glow. An arm was raised holding a metal stick and a blade materialized in mid air near the very top. The laser-like projectile was green, glowing with great magnificence and with a great sweep of the Deathscythe HELL's arms, the wall of the hanger promptly blew up.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Makoto's eyes widened. The chill of the slimy, wet ice cream slowly oozing down her back wasn't the cause of the frozen shock either. Makoto pushed out of Heero's strong grasp very easily, shocking Heero to the core. He had her in a very strong lock-hold. She shouldn't have been able to get out of that tight hold that easily. Heero's Prussian blue eyes glanced to Makoto's and he froze in shock himself.  
  
Makoto's eyes had gone the coldest of green Heero had ever seen. It was worse than those soldiers he had killed, soldiers like him told that they had nothing to live for except to fight for their organization. Their eyes had been glinted with nothing but malice for anything that stood in their way. Hell, it was even colder than Heero's eyes when he had been to the point of suicide. *Something* had set Makoto off. But there wasn't anyone even near this part of the house. They were pretty close to the Gundam's hanger and the servants had been told to stay a clear distance away from the underground base. The only people, and who ever rarely came near here were the Magnuacs, and that was only when Quatre was so caught up in helping and working on the Gundams, and the other Gundam pilots. Heero sighed as he saw her close her usually cold eyes.  
  
Makoto seemed to be listening for something. She had a strained look on her face and suddenly her eyes snapped open in horror.  
  
Then Makoto took off toward the front area of the house.  
  
Heero followed closely in pursuit. A hand grabbed the gun holstered in his shorts. Spandex shorts.. hmm.. ehehe.. erk, back to the story of course..  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Unbeknownst to him, only one person was currently, and totally unaware of the goings happening the current moment.  
  
Wufei was getting impatient. Where was everyone??  
  
"Baka onnas! It would be most likely of them to leave me here!" Wufei glanced down at himself and he turned a light pink color. His silk attire was adorned with whipped cream and spots of blue of red from the fruit filling.  
  
Glancing around just in case anyone was around, he dipped some cream onto the tip of his finger and sucked on it, a playful look on his face. He loved pie. There was no use for it if it was just going to go to waste!  
  
Wufei sighed in dismay as he realized the destruction of the kitchen. Whipped cream was literally falling off the walls and onto the cream, tiled floor. Wufei almost laughed as he realized something. There was only one pie left.  
  
Digging around for a fork, he helped himself to the spoils of the battle.  
  
Onyx colored eyes lit up with delight.  
  
"Cherry," Wufei nodded in acceptance.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Minako yelped in pain as one of the canned goods that were currently situated in the pantry closet came tumbling down onto her. One or two conked the short blonde on the head as many more sailed towards her feet leaving her with a throbbing red foot.  
  
"OH SHOOT!" Minako cried out, stumbling a bit on her faulty foot and her balance gave out. She fell to the floor with a loud crash. A can of beans bopped her on the head and she let out a loud yelp of pain.  
  
"Freaking hell! That HURT!" Minako rubbed the spot on her head. A stinging sensation flooded her nerves.  
  
"Damnit.." She muttered, standing up again and brushing imaginary dust and lint off of her.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as something in the back of her head ticked off. A feeling in her gut seemed to tell her that something awful had landed on her doorstep. And she wasn't going to like it, not one bit.  
  
Minako searched her mind for the only person who would seem to trigger such negative feedback to her. Someone who she would die to protect. Someone.. like Usagi.  
  
With a surprising burst of energy, Minako leapt to her feet and started running toward the nearest exit out of the house. She had to find Usagi.  
  
The pantry closet holding preserved good emptied onto the floor with a crash, alerting a certain keen pair of canine ears.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Tasha, a large German Shepherd and a bull-faced rotweiler lead a pack of hungry hounds down the corridor. Something was wrong! A loud bang had made her on her guard earlier.  
  
Tasha stopped abruptly, and the rest of the dogs stopped as well, all sticking their noses in the air and sniffing. A pair of ears suddenly perked up, and were soon followed by the rest of the pack. A Greyhound ran in front of the waist high German Shepherd and whirled around. Another sniff in the air and it went scurrying toward the kitchens! Something smelt GOOD! It smelt like.. well, something really nice and it was wafting through the air.  
  
In human terms, it smelt like blueberry, cherry, and apple pie.  
  
Forgetting the earlier job of trying to find out what had caused the significantly loud crash, they headed in the opposite direction to find the wafting smell of cherry pie.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Trowa sighed. He was standing outside of Makoto's room at the moment, intent on doing.. well, something! A certain something or other that he couldn't put a finger on. Which was saying something because he usually deduced things to a final element quite quickly.  
  
Trowa let out another sigh. He knew why he was here, and it was nagging at him at the back of his mind.  
  
Here he was, getting all mushy over a girl he had only known for a week at the most. But there was something about her, about all of the girls actually, that brought out some traits in the pilots that normally wouldn't show. Well, for once, Wufei was not insulting woman.. as much anyway. Haruka had taught him a thing or two about messing with a professional racer with a katana. Duo remained the same, but he had learned the definition of humiliation when a certain odango-headed woman "accidentally" replaced his conditioner with pink bleach. (AN: Hey! It's the future!) Heero was Heero. There wasn't much you could do with the Perfect Solider. Once in a while, they had managed to make him crack a smile. Quatre wasn't as busy with work, as he took more time out of his day to spend time with the people he liked to call friend.  
  
Friend. The simple idea of having one seemed to be the very last thing on all of the Gundam pilots lists. But then again, with three hyper women constantly on your tail, it seemed to be a pretty good idea to have someone's room to hide in when they came hunting. Trowa smirked with a cherry look in his eyes.  
  
But his evil grin faded as he glanced up at a calendar in the woman's room. A certain Monday was circled in green and red. Guess their rooms weren't so temporary anymore as the week -- which they had wagered themselves as maids -- was up. Rather unfortunately, because the emerald-eyed senshi had started to grow on the normally stoic and quiet Gundam pilot.  
  
Suddenly, his ears picked up the faintest sounds of yelling, and the clashing of metal was heard. Eyes narrowing in confusing and curiosity, he followed the sound to the source of the noise. It was in the front of the yard. What the heck was going on? He wondered as he picked up the pace, hand reflexively travelling to the back of his pants where he usually kept his gun holster. His hand grabbed empty air. It wasn't there.  
  
What the hell? He searched himself for the leather pouch that usually held his gun and immediately found that it wasn't there. Trowa hurried to Quatre's office, nearly breaking down the oak door in sheer rush. He spotted a painting hanging over a lounging couch and slipped his fingers underneath the frame, searching for the small tab that allowed him to swing the painting open. His fingers discovered the small notch and he pulled it out. And audible "crack" was heard, but the painting did not fall; rather, the painting of the Indonesian Violets swung forward and Trowa grabbed the small pistol sitting on a small shelf. He headed toward the front of the house, intent on finding out what was happening. While he did this though, he passed a worn leather satchel that had numerous bite marks on it. AKA, his gun holster.. formerly anyway.  
  
Shaking his head, he silently cursed at Tasha. She had a habit for chewing on his things.  
  
Little did he suspect that the worn-leather chew toy had once been his gun holster, and had been currently holding a diamond necklace that he had intended on giving to somebody *very* special.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Quatre stared at the door in disbelief. Mamoru Chiba was standing outside his front door. Mamoru Chiba, the very highly acclaimed man that Haruka so *respectfully* (not) admired. In fact, when Quatre pulled up a search engine on the man on his database for the look of Usagi's ex-boyfriend, and then printed the picture for future looking over, Haruka had come into the room, stared at the picture, muttered a gazillion different curses and swears in 50 languages, and ripped the picture to smithereens.  
  
And Mamoru was here asking for Usagi? Like hell that was going to happen!  
  
Quatre grabbed the small pistol that he had strapped his shoulder.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
The blonde-haired multi-billionaire jumped in the air, clearly startled. His reaction time made up for that immediately, his training kicking in and he pointed his gun in the direction of the voice. Shadows were the only thing there.  
  
A figure stepped out from the darkness. It was only Trowa, looking clearly as suspicious as Quatre had been moments before.  
  
The heir of the Winner Corporation breathed a sigh of relief. A scowl overrode his features though, as Quatre glared at Trowa.  
  
Nodding, he responded, "Don't do that! You scared me!" It still ceased to amaze Quatre of how silently the pilots moved unnoticed.  
  
His eyes showed remorse for frightening the innocent pilot. His facial features didn't even move a muscle. Still, Quatre was able to see through a person's eyes and see the truth. Ignoring the fact that he didn't get an answer, Quatre continued, "Mamoru Chiba is standing outside the door by the way."  
  
That definitely perked up Trowa's interest. But instead, he let his head nod in acknowledgement.  
  
He let his brain glance over the information her had on the man. The only thing he did know was that he had been Usagi Tsukino's ex-boyfriend. He was the age of 25 and had a Ph.D. in medicine. He was considered a medical prodigy as well. Was rather successful man in the medical arena of life as he was a top of the line heart surgeon and certainly lived the life of the more successful people in life. He remembered being told that Quatre had once met him at a formal function and had gotten the worst feelings from him with his Space Heart. But one word seemed to follow this trail of thought.. baka, baka, baka.. He let his line of reasoning exit the baka phase and he remembered a dinner when Duo had asked Usagi if she had a boyfriend. The temporary maid had merely stiffened and said she didn't want to talk about it. She did say something about him being a cheating bastard repeatedly.  
  
How he had walked out on her with another woman clinging to his arms.  
  
How he had dumped her not once, not twice, and not even three times! Five times! With reasoning being that he was too old for her that she wasn't able to hold an intelligent conversation.. Trowa knew differently though. Usagi had one of the kindest hearts he had even seen. And how many people would actually keep the discovery of finding out the Gundam pilots a secret? Well, other than the thousands the pilots had killed..  
  
"Do you want to kill him?" Trowa asked, already knowing the unspoken answer.  
  
"Yep," Quatre nodded, checking his revolver to make sure that he had bullets. Trowa pulled out his gun and checked the magazine. He knew that he could that the guy out with one shot, no problem. But protocol had been driven into his mind for so long it wasn't even funny.  
  
The pounding of feet could be heard.  
  
Makoto poked her head through the door, her face grim. But a sad smirk was plastered onto her face as she spotted the two men, currently on their guard.  
  
"Oh hi guys. Whatcha doing here?" Makoto asked, the rest of her body showing up as she emerged from behind the door.  
  
Trowa felt a blush forming on his cheeks, even only at the sight of her arrival. Makoto had pretty eyes. Pretty, pretty green eyes.. no, not green eyes. Emerald eyes. Yes, emerald eyes sounded better.. sweeter, and she shone like the gem itself. In it's gorgeous beauty.. ehehe..  
  
Quatre gave Trowa an odd look as he noticed a red stain coming across Heavyarms pilot's cheeks. Never once had he seen the older pilot flush such a color. His eyes wandered to the place the eldest pilot's eyes were staring at. Ahhh.. Quatre understood now.  
  
The blonde pilot let a smirk cross his features. Trowa ol' boy, has a crush.. The blonde let out a snicker, catching Makoto's attention and he quickly replaced his smirk with a smile. Then grim disgust took over quickly as he realized the reason to why he was here in the first place.  
  
"Hello Makoto. Hmm.. did you know Mamoru Chiba is standing outside the front door?"  
  
What happened next surprised the hell out of him.  
  
First, Heero rounded the corner with his gun, and when his keen ears picked up the name Quatre uttered, he let out a round, the bullet embedding itself in the neo-titanium enforced door. Makoto, and Quatre blinked and looked shocked at the bullet currently wedge in the entrance. Quatre blinked once again and saw that the bullet was situated two and a half inches away from his head. The exact place he had last seen Chiba standing when he close the door, quite literally, onto the doctor's face. Quatre gave a choked cough- sounding laugh and looked at Heero.  
  
The sound of a bullet being fired had snapped Trowa's out of the 'Makoto Trance.' And it is quite known that Trowa is basically the only person alive capable of getting Heero to show some emotion.  
  
The bang-haired man gave Heero and reprimanding look. No words were needed as Heero pocketed his gun and gave Quatre an apologetic stare.  
  
They currently forgot that Makoto Kino was there, which was a very grave mistake indeed.  
  
What started out as nothing more than a simple whisper, ended out in a full- blown roar!  
  
"W-w- WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT??????????????????? ??????????" Makoto shrieked out, her eyes bulging out. Her face quickly changed from a healthy pale glow, to a panicky red-faced, acne looking 15- year old. A deadly glare suddenly glazed in her eyes as all the pilots in the room simultaneously gulped. Makoto stared at them with a deathly calm to her appearance, rivaling even Heero's deadly gaze.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba, Usagi's ex, is standing out there.. unarmed?" Makoto inquired.  
  
None answered, suddenly very afraid.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!" Makoto bellowed. Eyes widening, the men only nodded in response.  
  
"Good boys," Makoto gave a fake-friendly grin and patted Quatre on the head, only because she was slightly taller than he was. Trowa gave the blonde a death glare and jealousy brewed within him.  
  
They failed to notice that Makoto had stolen Heero's gun from right under their noses (or shorts) and was heading outside.  
  
Toward Mamoru.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
There should be a limit to the amount of beatings you can give to a guy if you want to remind them that they are absolutely not allowed to come a hundred yards near you or anyone close to you. Unfortunately for most people, there isn't.  
  
First.. you can poison them. You know, give him the stuff that gives him diharria trick? That'll keep him away for a little bit. Maybe even forever if you want. Or just simply slip some deadly liquid into his drink. You can stab him I guess too. Pen, sword, knife, any will do. Just.. don't stab parts that are very.. erm.. personal in the male perspective.  
  
You can also shoot them! Guns! Guns are good. Going back to the late, medieval times: you can hang them, or stretch them. Too messy though. Disembodiment isn't too good.. She wasn't that cruel. Ah yes. Being drawn and quartered. Or, you want to use the old American Revolution way of tarring and feathering the sucker. Not that I am saying anything..  
  
But, as the sad facts point to, Mamoru Chiba had neither these things, nor many other things I can name that with deal with much pain (castration). In fact, he had things that were even worse coming to him. You can only swear the living daylights out of a person before you have to take a more violent approach to it..  
  
And Haruka Ten'oh was about to go berserk.  
  
Michiru glanced at her lover with quiet concern. It was unusual for Haruka to get so riled up over anything. The only thing that gave her quite an adrenaline rush was whenever she fought something she wanted to kill. Something that she wanted to chop into little teeny, tiny pieces and cause the death (usually of a youma) of the very thing wrecking havoc on her life.  
  
"I suppose you think that you can come crawling back to Usagi and think that she is going to forgive you. AGAIN!" Haruka said in a deathly tone. "Do you honestly think that she *wants* to have you near her now? She's HAPPY! WITH ANOTHER MAN! Something that you never were able to give her!"  
  
Haruka's cold tone confirmed Michiru's suspicions. The senshi of the Wind withdrew her katana from her sub-dimension pocket. With great ease, she summoned another sword to her sub-space pocket and took that out as well. She threw it to Mamoru, who looked at it with a stunned look.  
  
"Do you think that the last time that you hurt her she accepted it with a broken heart like she did the last time? Being dumped by the SAME GUY more than once is hard enough to accept. You weren't there to comfort her! We were!" Makoto added as she stepped into the yard. The senshi of the Earth seemed to have flames surrounding her in an eerie green. The emerald hue only brightened with intensity as she stepped closer to the tension filled group. She flanked Usagi's left side like a bodyguard. Cracking her knuckles loudly, she knew that Mamoru had his eyes trained on her fists the entire time.  
  
Mamoru finally got the idea that he was most likely going to leave this battle beaten to a bloody pulp.. or worse.. He loosened his tie as he felt himself starting to sweat.  
  
A war cry was let loose as Haruka and Makoto charged.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Umm.. guys? Where'd Makoto go?"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 12.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Authors Note: MWAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! It's done!!! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!!!! CHAPTER 12 HAS FINALLY BEEN RELEASED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dodges all the angry flames from the reviews who have been waiting for more than four months for the new chapter* Hey!!! Calm down!! I have chapter 13 started and after that is the epilogue! Hehe, wow, can you believe that this story took this long to finish? I was expecting this to be down the summer of 2002! Hehe.. ah well! Please forgive me! Writer's Blocks totally suck ass man. Especially going past one and then you need your inspiration back! Thanks for all the encouragement (*cough*) ..or rather death threats (*coughCrazygurl70cough*)! They honestly did spur me on to continue. Kudo's to the lovely reviews! I luv them all! I know I don't have the usual acknowledgement I usually give to the reviewers, but I promise I will give each and every one a comment next chapter!  
  
Oh yes, please be sure to CHECK OUT MY SITE! It's up and running now! The URL is www.windbeneathmywings.cjb.net! I'm collecting fanfiction, fanart, and the stupidest, craziest, hilarious, jokes, stories, quotes, and dialogues I can find! Do you know any? SUBMIT THEM please!!! I'll post them up. I have a separate page on my site for these sort of things.  
  
Much love and much much mahal to the readers.  
  
~Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
SCENES FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER..  
  
~*~*~  
  
[1] Minako wheezed, stopping for the fourth time the past 10 minutes for a quick breath of air. She didn't realize until now that the kitchen was a pretty fair distance from the front door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
[2] "STUPID DOG! This is MY pie! GET YOUR OWN!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
[3] "They call it a DOOR for a reason!"  
  
"Hmph! Fei-chan, I already know why they call it a door!"  
  
"Oh really? Why?"  
  
"Well the person was actually going to say it was ADORABLE, but he only said the first part and the other part didn't come out right. Get it? A door? Adorable?"  
  
-[awkward silence]-  
  
"Baka Maxwell."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
[4] Heero promptly lifted his gun and shot Duo in the foot.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Reviewer's Corner-- 


End file.
